


May I Have This Dance?

by DragonDreads (cjbage)



Series: Jade Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression ( Mention), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Suicide Watch (Mention), Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjbage/pseuds/DragonDreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a companion piece to my main story, A Promise of Jade.</p><p>The war between the Humans and Turians just finished and the Council wants these two species to put aside their differences. The Humans were here and they weren't going anywhere.</p><p>It had taken several years of going back and forth between the two species, along with the Council to come up with a plan to try and build some type of cohesion between what was seen as the Galaxy's two most stubborn and largest military forces. A special training facility for the younger Turians and Humans all handpicked for their aptitudes and skill abilities. The young recruits sent there were considered the best of the best and would be put through additional training to see if they would be candidates for early admission into the special forces for each of their military powers.</p><p>The Humans sent their groups,  including a fresh faced 16 year old that had received early admission approval from her parents,  one Jade Shepard. The Turians sent in their groups,  one of which had a particular set of brothers,  Carius and Kraytian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have added the Underage warnings as this story starts out when both the main characters are just 16. This takes place from the time Shepard sees a post for the Alliance and when she steals the Normandy.
> 
> This is a companion piece. It (hopefully) explains a bit more about the special relationship that Shepard has with the Turians. I think it can be a stand alone piece up to a certain point, but really needs to be read in conjunction with the main story.
> 
> There will be parts of the story that is completely head cannon, in that not enough information is present in the Wikia concerning certain things. So I am fitting circumstances to the story lines. The information concerning Turian Havoc Soldiers and the possible side effects of high Stimulate usage is one of them.
> 
>  **Standard Disclaimer:** Bioware owns all of the Mass Effect Universe, including but not limited to the recognizable characters. Any original characters are my own. There is no monetary gain from this work. All I am doing is playing around with their universe.
> 
> **~**  
> Please do not use my original characters in a different story unless permission is asked for and received.  
> Do not post this story in a different archive, forum, or mailing list. I post only on Archive of Our Own. If you like it please post a link to this page instead. Thank you.  
> **~**

* * *

 

 

Jade looked at the announcement that the Administrator posted on the bulletin board of her school. The Systems Alliance were looking for possible candidates willing to try for the select and highly sought after spots for the new training program. The ones chosen would be sent for training alongside the Turians,  learning from each other. It was an opportunity she didn't want to pass up, those that had passed that training would enter the N7 program, at an early age. They were not only given the best training military wise but the best schooling possible. And it was all paid for.  
  
Her parents couldn't afford even the local college for after Jade finished high school. It was going to be either get married right out of school and work the farms the rest of her life,  wearing out early due to working from dawn to dusk to eke out a living in this small rural community or join the military.  
  
Jade copied the information onto her second-hand omni tool,  it was ancient, had no capabilities but for a small amount of data storage and basic communication. The flashlight mod had stopped working months ago, and she had no way to fix it. She left the school,  the warm breeze blowing her shoulder length hair every which way as she started the 3-mile walk home. The family had no transport of their own; they would share a ride once a month from a neighbor to go into town to pick up necessities.  
  
As she walked, she went over all the training she had,  though it wasn't exactly military standard. There was firearms training her father had given her, there were still wild dogs and other wild beasts that roamed around,  she had to know how to protect herself and the livestock from them. It was an old Hahne-Kedar model rifle,  but it worked, between her and her father they were able to keep it functioning at least,  and she was a damn good shot.  
  
Her basic knowledge skills weren't too bad,  she kept up her grades, mostly in the top 2 to 3 percent of her school. Except in one area,  that one area she just couldn't figure out what kept going wrong. The technical aptitude courses that were given were very basic; even the teacher told them that. There should have been no chance of failing that class,  but somehow every time she went to build something or use the equipment some disaster would occur. Inevitably something would blow up. They finally asked to her drop that class and chose a different one; they couldn't afford to replace the equipment any longer.  
  
As far as physically,  even the boys had a difficult time keeping up with her; she could out run,  jump higher and longer and had more endurance than most of them. She had no worries on that end at least.  
  
Her biggest worry was getting permission to try for admittance to the program. Since she was only 16, she would need her parent's permission. She heaved a heavy sigh as the fence that enclosed her farm came into view. She told herself that after dinner when they were all relaxed from working all day, she would bring it up. Somehow.  
  
She finished her assigned chores then did her homework,  barely having time to finish before her mother called her down to help fix dinner. She cringed,  she couldn't cook, and her mother knew it but kept insisting on trying to teach her. She mumbled to herself and put her schoolwork away,  then trudged down the stairs.  
  
An hour later,  smoke was billowing from the oven, her and her mother were standing outside while her father was putting out the fire Jade had started in the oven.  
  
When her father came out, he was shaking his head, "Jade, darlin', you better hope the man you marry can cook or ya'll gonna starve to death."  


* * *

  
  
Jade paced her room for about 20 minutes after she had excused herself from the table. She had barely eaten anything and her father had taken notice. He knew something other than the close call of her burning down their house,  for the thousandth time while making dinner, was bothering her. So when she asked to be excused he gave her permission,  watching as she practically ran up the stairs.  
  
She read the announcement on her tool for what must have been the hundredth time during her pacing,  the deadline was tomorrow,  she had to tell them tonight,  had to get their permission on those documents.  
  
She went back down the stairs to the living room where they were watching an old show on the small holo screen they had saved up for and told them she had something important she needed to discuss with them. Her father looked at her face then shut off the screen.  
  
"Go ahead,  Jade, we're listening." He saw her start to chew her lip and prepared himself for the worst. It won't be so bad,  he told himself,  he didn't know who the baby's father was,  and his daughter was as stubborn as he was so probably will never tell him. But they would figure out a way to take care of the little one. One more mouth to feed won't be so bad.  
  
"... and I really want to do to this Dad. I know I can make the cut. I'm good,  well at everything but technical things,  but they have other areas they train for. So can I have your permission?" Jade was standing in front of him, and he hadn't heard a word she said.  
  
"Huh?" He looked at her. Permission. What in the name of hell was she talking about?  
  
"DAD! You weren't even listening to me." She stomped her foot and brought up the announcement letting him read it for himself. "I want your permission to try to get into this program. If I make it they will give me training and schooling."  
  
Good God,  she wanted to go into a program for training and he thought she was trying to tell him she was pregnant. Well shit. That's better than a baby, at this point in time, and he knew she wanted more than to be just working the farm for the rest of her life.  
  
"I have to have permission now,  the deadline is tomorrow afternoon to submit it to the Alliance." She waited, shifting from foot to foot,  still abusing that lower lip of hers. He glanced at his wife, she was wringing her hands in her lap,  looking everywhere but at him and Jade.  
  
"Let your Mother and I talk about this tonight, I'll give you the answer in the morning." He told her,  the tone in his voice brooked no argument and she just nodded then ran back up the steps to her room.  
  
She laid in her small bed,  listening to the voices coming from the room across the hallway. She knew her parents were discussing the program and her entering it,  she prayed they would let her go. She just felt she was meant for more than to live out her life on this farm.  


* * *

  
  
"Honey,  she really wants to try for this,  what is the harm in letting her try. If it doesn't work out then she will come home, feeling at least she tried. Maybe then she will be content to find a man and settle down. But if she doesn't try she will never be really happy."  
  
"What if they choose her for that program,  she would be with those... aliens." Her mother cried out. "Those things,  they came here and started a war. Now you want to send our daughter to be near them?"  
  
"She won't be alone there, she will be protected. The war is over. You know that,  and we watched the news. For years that,  what do they call it ... Citadel Council has been trying to work out a way for our people to get along. The young ones are better able to adjust to these new ways then us older people are. She deserves to at least try. You know she wants more,  she's smart, she deserves that chance at learning more things then she could ever get here."  
  
"But what about her schooling now? That admittance training is for four months,  then this other training then straight into that N7 thing. When will she even have time for school?" His wife was wringing her hands,  pacing and grasping at straws. He knew it and tried to be reasonable with her, tried to get her to understand.  
  
"The schooling goes right along with the military training, it happens altogether. If she does this and makes it,  when her time is up,  she can get a good job have a better life with that training. Don't hold her back from that because of your own worries. If we don't let her do this, I am worried what will happen when she comes of legal age,  if she was still determined we couldn't stop her. She would leave."  
  
Jade heard her Mother start crying, her own tears started to form,  but she wanted this so bad. She knew she had it in her to make it,  to be something more,  do something greater than be a farm wife.  


* * *

  
The next morning her Father and Mother signed the forms. Her Mother's eyes were puffy and still red from her crying. She gave her a fierce hug telling her,  that she will be careful and everything will be alright. After hugging her Dad,  she ran out of the house,  the screen door banging behind her.  
  
The School Administrator had just finished setting up the terminal to connect to the Systems Alliance recruiter when he saw Jade Shepard running full speed down the hall toward him. "Shepard, you stop running in the hallway this instant." He yelled at her,  watching her skid halfway down the hall,  somehow keeping her balance and coming to a stop near the end of the hall before it opened into the larger room. She cleared her throat,  straightened her shirt and finished walking toward him at a much slower pace. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at her.  
  
"Now, where were you heading in such a rush this morning, Shepard?" He looked down at her,  he knew full well what she was up to. There were a handful of students in his school that he was sure was going to apply to that program, Shepard had been at the top of his list. And he would bet his years pay that of them all she will be the one to make it into the actual program.  
  
"Well, sir, I have permission to try for the Systems Alliance program. I am here to send in my application." She was nervously brushing her hair from her face,  as usual, it had escaped from the ponytail she had it up in.  
  
"I see,  well I haven't finished the connection yet, so you will need to wait until I do and until they are ready to receive it." He grinned at her, watching her blow a stubborn strand of hair from where it had fallen in front of her eye.  
  
"Yes,  sir." She stood there, not moving for about 10 seconds, then her foot started to tap. She started shifting back and forth, scratched her nose for a sec. He burst out laughing then turned back to the computer to connect to the Alliance recruiter sooner than he originally intended.  
  
She waited a bit impatiently while the old terminal took it's time connecting. Finally, a dark skinned male came on the screen. "Systems Alliance, Recruitment for the Unity Program,  my name is Captain Anderson."  The administrator identified himself,  the school and location,  then introduced Jade to the Captain. Informing him she was a possible recruit. He transmitted her permission forms, application and school records to the Alliance official then stepped back.  
  
Jade looked nervously at the Captain,  he hadn't taken his eyes off of her and it was a bit unnerving.  
  
"What is your name, young lady?" He asked her, still watching her. She cleared her throat and answered him. He nodded then glanced quickly down at the information that had been sent. " I see you just turned 16 years old,  are you sure you want to try for this program. It is not an easy one. We only take the ones we feel are the best for their abilities and will be sending the rest back home. Do you think you could handle working at least 20 galactic standard hours a day? We won't treat you any different than any other recruit because of your age or gender. Do you understand?"  
  
"I understand sir,  and I don't want to be treated any different. I want this opportunity and will work hard. I know I can do this." Jade's voice had taken on an edge of steel as she was talking to him, he picked up on that and raised an eyebrow... _hmm,  maybe_.  
  
"Alright,  your application will be forwarded along with the other candidates,  the Alliance will be going over all of them and will notify the accepted candidates within the galactic month. She grinned at him.  
  
"Yes,  sir. Thank you, sir." He watched as she bounced on her toes,  then took off running back down the hallway. "Shepard,  what did I just tell you about running in the hallways!" Anderson heard the man yell,  a "sorry, sir", floated back to him and he chuckled. This one had potential, he could hear it in her voice and see it deep in her eyes. He quickly added a notation on her file, before the school administrator turned back to him letting him know there was another candidate.  
  


* * *

  
  
Carius was standing in front of his Commanding Officer,  his older brother Kray standing next to him. "Both of you have shown potential to be assigned to a program the Citadel Council has initiated between the Humans and Turians. It is a training program lasting approximately 1 galactic standard year. For those Turians that excel in the program, show initiative, and outstanding skills they will be assigned to one of the special ops groups. I will be requesting you both be reassigned to that program, named Unity. I will be expecting both of you to pass the initial training, and excel in the actual program and be awarded top ranks. The Alliance has already started their recruitment procedures. They will be notifying their candidates by the end of this Galactic month. Take this month to learn about Humans and their ways. You will be expected to interact with them and I will not tolerate reports of dissension. Have I made myself clear?"  
  
Both of the young Turians answered with a crisp, "yes, sir." Before saluting and waiting to be dismissed. "Dismissed."  
  
They turned and quickly exited the room,  heading back to their assigned dorm room. Even though Kray was 3 years older then Carius they were housed together, serving at the same facility made it possible to do so. As soon as their door shut Carius threw himself down on the bed,  "shit,  Kray. Humans? Dad's going to be pissed. He fought them in the Relay 314 incident now we have to work with them?"  
  
"That was several years ago, Carius. It's over and done with. We do what we are told. We were told to work with them and to excel. That's what we will do." Kray told the other Turian as he sat at his desk and once again started to go over the medical journals studying for his next exam,  between the military training and the medical training that was going on right along with it, he didn't have time to mess around. He did what he was told,  just like a good Turian always did. He didn't question bad orders or any orders for that fact. His younger brother, on the other hand,  had a bad habit of questioning things,  he was too easy going.  Kray didn't think he was suited for the military life,  but with their unusual size, they were pushed that way. Their mandatory service was never questioned, they both knew from the time they could understand that they would be going. But when their unusual size and strength started to manifest, the different agencies took more notice of them. Especially of Carius.  
  
Kray had already shown an aptitude for medicine so his path was already laid out, whatever Ship or facility he was assigned to would be getting a medical officer. Carius, on the other hand, they all seemed to think he was built strictly for fighting. But they didn't know of his soft side,  his love for music and dancing. He kept it hidden,  only his brother and mother knew about it. They agreed to keep it that way,  he could spend his downtime any way he wanted,  which was usually in some unknown bar dancing the night away. He was always back on time,  sober,  clean and relaxed. Everyone assumed he was doing the same thing they were,  getting drunk,  blowing off steam,  and generally being a young Turian on shore leave.  
  
Carius sighed got up and went to his own desk, there was a file waiting for him with the information on Humans. He tried to read it,  really he did. But it was just bland. Nothing but facts on them,  the same thing he mostly already knew from the military training he had for the last year. So he fidgeted in his seat, glanced over at Kray and saw him busy with his nose in a stack of data pads and used his omni tool to bypass the lock restrictions on the extranet.  Rerouting the signal through 10 different terminals on the ship then started to do his own type of research. If he had to hang around with Humans they better be fun and know how to dance.  
  
Several hours later both of their omni tools signaled a call. They glanced at the sender and then at each other. Their Father was on the line. They stopped what they had been doing and stood in the center of the room at attention before Kray activated his omni tool signaling they were ready. A heavily scarred Turian answered the call. His eyes a piercing shade of green, "I have been notified of your change in assignments. I have sent in a request to have it changed back. This program the Council has come up with is nothing but a ploy to assuage the other species concerns. We should not be pandering to those pyjacks,  they should have been brought under control, taught a lesson on what is done to those that break Galactic laws. Not allowing them to get away with this,  and on top of it, they are asking for reparations? From the Turian Government.  As if we were the ones at fault." He didn't seem to be running out of things to say anytime soon so both of them stood there and waited,  they knew better than to interrupt.  
  
After about a twenty minute tirade he finally stopped, Kray gave him a yes, sir. Carius said not a word. Their Father's image was replaced by their Mother, she asked them how they were, glanced quickly to the side to make sure their father had left the room, "boys,  I know this is an unusual situation. The Council really wants this program to work, it is time for us to put aside the differences and work together. You both can be a part of that if you just give it a chance. Don't let your Father's history with the Humans color your own experiences. This may turn out to be a good thing for both of you. Try and enjoy yourselves sometimes, you never know,  you both may find good friends there. Keep an open mind. I have to go now,  both of you take care and keep in touch as best you can." The two heard the love for them coming from her sub-harmonics and they responded in kind.  
  
Kray headed back to his desk while Carius plopped into his nest shaped bed. "Kray, what if Mother is right? What if we can get along with the Humans, they can't all be barbarians like what Father thinks. And from what the CO said they were going to be the best of the best,  same as what they are choosing from the Turians, must be all around the same age as well,  don't you think?"  
  
Kray looked up at his younger brother, "my guess is, yes, they would be about the same age as we are. It would work better,  try to get the younger generations of the two species to cooperate as we would be the ones in charge in the coming years. Less hassle if they can get us to tolerate each other at a young age. We have comparable lifespans,  about 125 to 150 years so it makes sense that way. After a couple of our generations working together, things should be somewhat cohesive as long as nothing happens in the next,  I don't know five or six hundred years." He went back to studying his manuals.  
  
"Wonder what their females are really like, they sorta look like a pale colored Asari,  at least the ones I saw from the extranet. But they have this weird looking fringe. Nothing like our women. They look,  squishy and soft, how do they even survive? I wonder if they do that mind thing like the Asari does? I don't really understand the appeal in that. I guess they are ok to look at,  they dance pretty well. But all most of them do is strip. That's gotta get boring after a while,  doing the same thing over and over every night,  for hundreds of years." He kept talking and Kray kept studying,  letting out a hum from his subharmonics once in a while,  pretending to listen to his brother.  
  
The next day they were once again called into their Commanding Officers quarters,  he told the both of them flat out that their Father's request had been refused. They were to concentrate on their Human studies, during their free time. Then they were dismissed.  


* * *

  
  
Carius was poking around on the extranet looking up Human dancing and was intrigued when he ran across vids labeled, "Human Ballroom Dancing." He spent the better portion of the night watching each one of them several times then trying to find sites with more vids of Humans. He found that humans came in a variety of different hide tone,  or skin as Kray told him when he mentioned it. Even their fringe came in different colors. He listened to a variety of their music from what they termed as Operatic to modern. Then going back and watching the ballroom dancing again, at one point he got up and tried to do the moves, banging into Kray's chair as there wasn't a whole lot of room there, to begin with.  
  
"Carius,  what the hell are you doing?" Kray asked after about the tenth time his chair almost toppled from Carius falling over it.  
  
"This dance,  this ballroom dancing, I'm trying to learn it. It looks fun,  but takes up so much space." Carius stumbled over the chair again and Kray had enough.  
  
"Find a different dance, Carius,  there has to be something there that will keep you from bothering me." Kray's impatience with him was coming through loud and clear from his subharmonics.  
  
"Alright. Sorry about that." Carius plopped down in the chair and heaved out a sigh, Kray shook his head and went back to his study of Human Anatomy.  
  
An hour or so later Kray heard another sigh from his brother. Rolled his chair over to see what he was looking at, flicked through several of the vids finding one that looked promising. He clicked play and saw there wasn't that much space used and could be done in a few steps in one direction than a few steps back in the opposite. "Here try that one." Then wheeled his chair back over to his own desk and got back to work.  
  
When Carius clicked play again,  Kray smiled and waited. The upbeat sound came through the speakers once more before he heard his brother give out several clicks and a hum,  then stand up.  
  


* * *

  
  
A tone came through the classroom speakers signaling a message. Everyone looked up and read it, several students were to report to the Administration Office. Jade Shepard was one of the names that scrolled across the board. She scrambled to grab her pack and the data pads on her desk as fast as she could then ran out the door, without waiting for her teacher to dismiss her.  
  
She was handed a packet and a datapad, it contained all the information on Turians that was sent by the Alliance. She was to go over it and contact the person listed on her paperwork if she had any questions. She would be leaving at the end of the week for the first part of the admittance process. The Administrator told her to wait for him outside of the offices while he gave the other two students their packets as well. Both were males,  old enough to join the program without needing their parent's permission. One she got along with,  he was smart,  well liked. The other one was just the opposite,  a brute and bully to those younger and smaller than himself. His father was the same way,  her own father came up against him several times in town when he saw the older man slapping his own wife around. Now she was going to be stuck in the program with the guy for who knew how long.  
  
When the other two left she went back into the office. "Shepard,  sit down. I know your circumstances didn't give you the opportunity to do any outside research on Turians,  something which the other two candidates have or should have already done so they could be better prepared if they were chosen. I had been trying to find a way to get more information for you. This is the best that I was able to find. I had a feeling you were going to be one that went so I had contacted a few people." He slid a different pad across the table to her. "An old military friend of mine wrote that up. It's more than the basic anatomy, health, and cultural things you will find on that other one. This one is more in depth, he goes into more details about the Turians, the ones he talked to anyway. Not all of them are bad, Shepard. Not all of them wanted the war,  there was fault on both sides,  as is usually the case in misunderstandings between two very different peoples. Do not let what you may have heard from others or from old news broadcasts color your outlook on them."  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you,  for everything." She pulled the datapad over to her and carefully put it in her pack with the rest of the stuff. She smiled at him when he stood and shook her hand wishing her luck.  


* * *

  
  
She ran all the way home after that. Slamming the screen door and shouting for her parents. "I'm in. I just got the news and my packets. I leave at the end of the week for the first part." Her grin faltered as she watched her Mother collapse shakily into the kitchen chair. "Mom,  it will be alright.  I'm not the only one from here they picked, Kyle,  the one who's parents own the market in town,  he's going too. Also Jordan, but hopefully I won't be anywhere near him, maybe they will send him back when they get a good look at him." Jade gave her mother a grin hoping to alleviate her fright.  
  
Her mother didn't smile back but paled even more. She sighed and pulled the packet out along with the pads. "I have to go over all of this, and there are some papers in here for you too." She pulled out the envelope marked Mr. and Mrs. Jonathon Shepard and handed it to her father. Then took her seat at the table and started reading through the packet labeled for her.  
  
It contained a list of items that she was allowed and when she would be able to send correspondence back to her family. Notices that she would be put through a medical screening. She will also be given the prescribed implant for birth control, it would stop her menses and was mandatory once she arrived at the station. If she is chosen to move forward in the program she will have the opportunity to have 3 free medical modifications done.  
  
There was also a warning there about the Turians being of different protein-based beings,  they could eat the food but it won't be nutritional for them, it also would sometimes give them rather badly upset digestive systems. They recommended that food between the two species not be shared. They understood that being curious, things happened but wanted to make sure the warning of possible side effects were given. There was also a small anaphylactic shock notice on the same paper, any interspecies relations was frown upon due to possible medical issues arising but not forbidden. Both parties must obtain epinephrine syringes and prophylactics were required and available upon request. Her face had flamed a bright red when she read that last part,  her father noticed and raised an eyebrow. Her face flamed more and she scooted on the chair before hastily turning the page over.  
  
She kept reading as her mother got up to make dinner,  not even asking Jade for help. Jade's father watched his wife moving through the motions of preparing the vegetables for the steamer pot and placing the chicken in a pan sliding it into the oven. He noticed she hadn't said a word since Jade had come home,  he knew his wife still held out hope that Jade wouldn't have been chosen but now that it was official she was going to have to come to terms with the fact their daughter was leaving home.  
  
He opened up the packet and read through the papers quickly,  it seemed to be all standard medical and legal papers. Dates and times for holo correspondence, notice that mail could be sent at any time but will be held until her downtime before being forwarded. Nothing out of the ordinary. He slid the papers back into their envelope and took them to the cabinet where they stored important papers. When he came back his wife was standing at the sink washing the same measuring cup over and over staring out the small window overlooking the goat pasture. He sighed and sat down.  


* * *

  
  
The rest of the week flew past and before she knew it Jade was packing the duffel and footlocker that was delivered to her. She checked her list several times to make sure she didn't pack something she wasn't supposed to then put her datapads in the duffel. Her father knocked on her door and came in to carry the locker downstairs. Kyle's parents were going to come and pick her up in a few hours,  she will be staying in town with them overnight to catch the transport in the morning.  
  
"Dad,  is Mom going to be alright? She hasn't spoken this entire week." Jade sat on her bed and her father hesitated before sitting down beside her.  
  
"Jade,  your Mom really thought they would pass you over for the program. She can't let it go that you will be near the Turians. Neither one of us really knows all that much about them, I was local militia when the whole war started and didn't see anything happening here. They hit the starships mainly,  some of the other colonies that are out there. It was only Shanxi that really got hit hard. With them, in space, there was nothing really the humans could do. We got lucky when that Admiral was able to destroy their food and supply line,  then getting them off that colony. By then the Council stepped in."  
  
He sighed and leaned his forearms on his thighs, "all your Mother knows comes from news broadcasts and second or third-hand tellings. You know how it works,  propaganda, skewing of points of view, word of mouth that gets garbled over more tellings. She's just really scared and it will take time. I'll watch over her,  you just make sure to watch yourself. Send messages to her every chance you get and don't miss the appointments for our holo talks if you meet a nice boy I'm sure she would be interested in knowing about it." He grinned at her as her face flamed.  
  
"DAD! I won't have time for that ... stuff." He face was still flaming bright red as she followed her Father down the stairs.  
   


* * *

  
  
"Your transport will arrive to take you to the station set up for the training at 0400 hours. You will be ready and at the station before then. Understood?"  
  
"Yes,  sir." Both of the Turians replied.  
  
When they were dismissed they went back to their room,  packed up their sparse belongings,  made sure everything was straight and military tidy. They would sleep in bare nests that night so they wouldn't have to deal with bedding in the morning. Grabbing meals in the mess they talked with the few friends they had made, Kray was always busy studying and Carius didn't have much in common with the others except for when they were talking about weapons and mods. He didn't care about the females or males they blew off steam within the empty hallways or in their small rooms or what they did on their last leave.  
  
When they got back to their room they went to bed, Kray fell asleep almost immediately, Carius, on the other hand, opened his omni tool and used the link to his translator to hear the sounds from the vids, he glanced at Kray before he started one up. His fascination with Humans seems to have become deeper than just how they danced. He wanted to know about their women and found that human porn was widely available. Their bodies did resemble that of Asari but for several areas, other than not being blue with scalp crests. Human women seemed to enjoy penetration,  which most Asari didn't. And they were extremely vocal. Which Turian women were not. When he started to feel his plates shift he stopped the vid. Normally he wouldn't care if his brother knew he was getting off,  but everything had been removed from their room,  there was no towels or wash cloths anywhere and he really didn't want to have to be covered in his semen all night. The shower rooms had closed an hour ago. So he sighed and curled up and finally fell asleep,  wondering just how squishy human women really were.  
  


* * *

  
  
Jade stepped off the transport followed by close to 100 other young humans varying in ages from 16 to 19,  all of them handpicked from thousands of applications from the colonies and Earth. They were ushered into a large room and told to assemble in rows, there seemed to be a lot of confusion at first until one of the Instructors took charge and started to line them up,  shaking his head at them.  
  
After about 10 minutes everyone had settled down,  and the doors to the other side of the room opened up,  in walked a group of Turians,  followed quickly and quietly by what must have been their Turian counterparts. Without any fuss or need for instruction, the Turian's all lined up in perfect rows.  
  
A large holo projection appeared in the middle of the room, " Welcome to the Unity Program. As you all know this is a joint program between Turians and Humans to foster understanding and trust between our two peoples. This program is not one that will be easy. All of you were informed of this before your applications were submitted. Each of you was handpicked and we expect you all to perform to the best of your abilities."  
  
"This part of the program will last for approximately 4 months, during that time you will be trained and tested in various fields of study, including weapons and hand to hand combat skills. The slots to go into the full program are limited. Out of the 200 candidates, only 10 from each of your species will be awarded to those that prove themselves,  not only on the field of battle but in their abilities to adapt and work together. This is not a Us versus You program. All of you are to work together. You will live together,  work together,  have downtime together. This facility has been built to provide everything you may need in the coming months. There will be no leaving unless it is an emergency or you are being dismissed from the program." The male on the holo-screen looked at a datapad.  
  
"You will be split into groups of 20 and assigned to a bunk house. Each is fully self-contained with facilities and appropriate beds for each species. There are no private rooms. If you are going to be in the military you will not have the luxury of privacy. For those with modesty issues,  get over it or return to the shuttles,  they will be here for another hour to take back those who choose to leave." A few of the human females shifted from foot to foot as did a handful of the males but none moved for the door. The Turians didn't move a muscle. Jade chewed her lip but stood firm. She was here,  she could do this.  
  
"Each housing facility is assigned to one Human and one Turian instructor. Any issues should be brought to them,  any trouble will be handled by them and it will be at their discretion the penalties for breaking one of the house rules. You will be given your schedules and further instructions by them. Good luck to all of you."  
  
The screen disappeared and several Humans and Turians approached the center of the room. One of them opened his omni tool and did something,  then spoke out. "When your names are called you are to grab your duffel and move to the door in the back of the room. Your footlocker has already been placed into your assigned housing unit."  
  
As the names were called either a Turian or Human would walk to the door lining up waiting until they were told to move out.  
  
Jade shifted nervously,  so many others had already been called and she was one of the last ones there.  
  
"Targus,  Rela. Shepard,  Jade.  Indril, Carius. Indril,  Kraytian. Foster, Jordan..." Jade had grabbed her duffel and was walking as fast as she could to where the others were lined up when she heard Jordan's name called, she stumbled and fell against one of the Turians. 

"Sorry about that."  
  
"Watch it, Human." Came the cold flanging voice of the male Turian she bumped into. She looked up and saw a pair of ice blue eyes staring down at her. She never realized just how big a Turian was until that moment.  
  
"She apologized. There is no call for hostility,"  said another voice,  she looked up to see another pair of blue eyes staring at the other Turian, who gave a bunch of clicks and turned toward the rest of the people waiting.  
  
"Thanks," Shepard mumbled to the other Turian, before turning around to wait.  
  
"Well,  we are here to work together after all. My name is Rela." 

Shepard turned back around, "mine's Shepard,  Jade Shepard, but only my family calls me Jade,  everyone else just calls me Shepard." She stuck out her hand and gave a shrug. The Turian looked at her for a minute trying to figure out what to do, "here hold out your hand like this," when Rela did it,  Jade took her hand and shook it. "It's a handshake,  a greeting that Humans use."  
  
The Turian spread his or was it her ... mandibles?? _Man, I hope that was a smile and not an I'm gonna eat you for dinner look._ Jade looked closer at the Turian, the features were different than the one she had bumped into, almost as tall,  but the body seemed slimmer, the face a bit narrower, and the head ... thing. _What was it called, crest ... or maybe it was fringe?_ Was shaped differently.  She scratched at the side of her nose and shifted from foot to foot, again.  
  
"Follow us." The call sounded and everyone's attention went back to the pair standing at the front of the lines. They were led to another building,  smaller but once inside it was clearly their housing area. One large open room. With 10 human bunks on one side and 10 ... _what the hell?_ Shepard did a double take as did most of the humans when they caught sight of the round shaped ... beds. Stacked similar to the bunks but definitely larger than the human's beds.  
  
She heard a chuckle behind her, "those are what we sleep in,  because of the way we are shaped our beds are different than yours. We can sleep on those flat surfaces but are really uncomfortable and it can be a pain trying to get our fringes positioned to not cause pain. I'm glad to see they took both our species into consideration for this program,  and not just jammed us into something that would be uncomfortable for one of us. It also looks like most of the furniture is for Turians or Asari, see how that long couch over there is shaped different,  that's for both species to sit in. That's one way I guess to handle it." Rela was looking around as was everyone else at the difference in furniture among other things.  
  
"When your name is called step forward to receive your bunk assignments, house rules, class schedules, there is also a map of the station. Once you deposit your duffel on the bunk line up and be ready to go to the medical facility for your evaluation and necessary procedures. You will receive a supply of uniforms in your size at that time. You will then return back here and get squared away. The rest of the day should be spent getting to know your fellow housemates as they will be with you for the next four months." They started calling names and people started to move, Shepard tried to place names with faces but was failing miserably especially with the Turians.  


* * *

  
  
The medical facility was cold and sterile in its whiteness. Having to strip down to her underwear and stand in line with both males and females was something she was decidedly uncomfortable with. She was feeling ashamed of her basic white,  no frills bra and underwear. She shot glances at some of the other girls wearing bright colors or ones that were all lacy. One of the female medical attendants noticed it and as she was questioning her said quietly, "don't worry about it,  all of you are getting new underwear sets as well,  no ones will be different." Shepard glanced up at her then lowered her gaze to the floor again.  
  
After going through a full medical scan and having her implant put in,  she was given a vitamin shot and told she was healthy otherwise and in very good shape. Another attendant handed her a package containing compression bags of uniforms,  underwear and a box containing two pairs of boots. She was given the option of either cutting her hair to shoulder length or receiving a half a dozen pins and must learn to keep it up to regulation standards,  she chose the pins.  
  


* * *

  
  
Carius stood in line at the medical clinic along with his brother, who was just standing there at attention and not moving, but Carius kept glancing over at the humans, and scratching his forehead plate. What the hell? There bodies were so different from each others. The females,  he knew they were females from his late night research,  all had different sized chest bumps, fringe colors,  some had long waists, some had shorter waists but their hips flared out. It was so confusing. And the fringes,  not only was there so many different colors, but lengths as well. Some where all shaped weird and others hung straight down. He almost passed out when he saw one having it actually cut. _Gods the pain that one must be in. Why are they doing that? Was there something wrong with them? Did they do something against the rules and that was their punishment?_  
  
Kray saw his brother's mandibles go slack and heard the sub harmonics humming with horror. He elbowed him to get his attention. "It's not hurting her. Look over at the males." Carius could barely take his eyes off the female but did as his brother said and watched as some of the males were having their fringes cut or in some cases removed, they were just sitting there,  no pain showing on their faces.  
  
"That's just plain weird." Carius whispered to him. The female standing next to him heard him and gave a chuckle. "Can you imagine what some of them are thinking about us?"  


* * *

  
  
They all went back to their housing facility and put away their things, their uniforms where hung precisely, as they were instructed to do. Shepard heard the human females grumbling about having to wear such ugly underwear. But she was happy,  they fit,  were clean and were free.  
  
Rela came over shortly afterward and the two of them sat on the couch and went over their class assignments,  they shared two classes together and that was all. Eventually some of the others came over and introduced themselves and all started to compare classes and tell of where they came from. A few of the Turians stayed on their owns side of the room as did some of the humans. Shepard had a feeling they wouldn't be lasting long. She noticed Jordan was one that stayed over on the human side,  his sneering face looking at the Turians. There were two other human males there all big and with the same demeanor that shouted "bully" to her. The Turians seemed no better, two of them standing over there, one of which was the one she had bumped into earlier,  both looking at the humans and the group of people all talking together with what she thought was a condescending look.  
  
She dragged her attention back to the group when she heard her name being called. "What electives are you going to ask for?" 

 

Shepard shrugged, "not sure yet. I'll have to look at them more. Cooking is definitely out unless you want me to burn down the entire facility." Everyone started laughing. She noticed two other Turians didn't join in much,  one had his nose in a datapad the other one was watching something on the extranet. _Damn those two are huge._

  
None of them saw the two instructors watching the group and taking notes.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

 

The first week was grueling, the pace the instructors set was punishing. There were long classes, then military drills,  weapons training,  hand to hand instruction. There were already injuries to the humans since none of them had previous military experience unlike the Turians who had started their training long before even going into their times of service.  
  
The first free weekend was coming up and everyone was talking about where to go and how to spend it, since the facility was self contained they had a limited amount of choices. Shepard wanted to lay in her bed and nurse her aching body before cracking open her study materials but Rela was having none of that. "Come on, Shepard. We deserve to blow off some steam. You can study and we can practice tomorrow." Rela grabbed her arm and dragged her off the bunk, laughing as Shepard just groaned at her.  
  
While Shepard started to strip down,  Rela rooted around in the footlocker where all their civilian clothing was kept stored. That first week was an eye opener,  the Humans quickly found out there really was no privacy, they let their modesty fly out the window. Noticing how the Turians didn't have any such problems,  then again as the Human males said,  all their junk was up inside of them not hanging out in the wind.   
  
Even the showers had been a nightmare at first,  they were open with just short dividing walls in between the individual shower heads. The questions had started on both sides eventually, and the laughter soon followed. They all ignored the habitual complainers.  
  
"Have you figure out what electives you are going for,  the deadline is coming up soon." Rela said as she watched her friend put on some civvies.   
  
"Yeah, they added that Volus guy to the list,  the one that is teaching Investments and about Stocks and Bonds. I'm taking that one,  and I talked to the hand to hand instructor,  I asked if I could trade in my other elective for more training. He is still trying to work it out though, hopefully I'll know soon."  
  
Two of the others from their group of friends came over and told them all of them was going to the Nova Club for dancing and they also served food there too. Shepard let out a low groan that caused Rela to look at her, " you alright?" Shepard just gave a short nod and sighed.  
  


* * *

  
  
The club was crowded and very noisy,  it seemed like every student decided to go there that night. They found a large table near the dance floor and piled into into it. The ones that couldn't fit grabbed the one next to it that had just been cleared. She noticed the large Turian was there without his brother,  she wished she could remember their names but they didn't talk much.  The one she found out was also in training for Medical Officer so he had his hands full,  the other one seemed to be interested in whatever was on that omni tool of his, along with fiddling with weapon mod designs.  
  
The group placed their food orders, Shepard didn't have many credits so got the cheapest thing on the menu along with water. No one said anything,  they had all pretty much figure out her background when they received their care packages from home and hers was the smallest. With some letters and a tiny tin of home baked cookies. The Turians hummed in disapproval when one of the male humans made snide remarks to her while he opened his own box that was stuffed to the brim with store bought snacks and other goods.  
  
After they ate they wanted to go dance,  Shepard hemmed and hawed declining to go. Finally after Rela pulled her out of the booth and literally dragged her to dance floor she gave in.   
  


* * *

  
  
Carius was sitting in the booth with some of the other Turians and humans from his housing facility,  watching the people out on the dance floor, he wanted to get out there and dance so badly. But it was overly crowded at the moment and for someone his size that wasn't a good thing,  so he waited,  ate,  watched and listened to the chatter around him.  
  
He saw Rela dragging that Human friend of hers onto the dance floor, almost literally,  the female had her heels dug in and knees locked trying to pull away,  but Rela was having none of it, finally the human seemed to give in.  
  
His attention was brought back to something someone was saying to him about a weapons mod they had heard about, then he heard loud laughter coming from the table beside him.  
  
"What the hell is she doing? Is Shepard just standing there shuffling her feet pretending to dance? Oh damn, how embarrassing is that. She should just sit back down,  that's terrible. Damn, but it's funny as hell." A chorus of voices came to him and he looked up to see what they were talking about.  
  
 _What in the name of the Spirits is that Human doing?_ He watched her for a minute,  then noticed her face was not it's usual color. A few seconds later she came past the table and sat back down in her seat,  the laughter still coming from the others at her table.  
  
"Holy hell, Shepard, we are gonna call that dance the "Shepard Shuffle". Their whole table had burst out laughing,  he noticed Shepard didn't laugh,  she pretended too but there was no real sound coming from her. _She can't dance,  she doesn't know how._   
  
One of the human males quietly said to the ones at their table that Shepard was always too busy, working at home,  school. She never went to parties or out to clubs. She never seemed to have enough time. Carius glanced that the male recognizing Kyle from the tech division class they shared. " You know her?" Carius asked him.  
  
"Yeah,  we grew up together in the same small town, well I grew up in town she grew up on a farm several miles from town. Her family is really poor,  barely able to make enough credits to keep the farm going. We sell their produce and dairy products in my parents' market. We all knew she would jump at the chance to get into this program. She wanted to go to college,  a secondary type of school where we can expand our knowledge for a better paying job,  but there was simply no way she could have gone. It was going to be either marry some farmer and stay on the farm the rest of her life or join the military. Hell,  this is pretty much her only shot at anything other then from working herself to death raising crops and goats." Kyle glanced over at the other table, " why do you think she's always working so hard here. If it wasn't for her Turian friend she wouldn't have been here,  but back in her dorm studying or practicing."  
  
The crowds finally started to disperse as the students headed back to their dorms, once enough of them had left he got up and headed to the dance floor. He noticed Shepard had made her way to the door to leave,  the rest of her group was still at the table. He bumped into Rela on the dance floor and they danced together a few minutes before he decided to leave. For once being on the dance floor didn't relax him, and he wasn't interested in the propositions he was getting from a couple of the other Turians. He headed back to the dorm as well, finding his brother asleep at the small desk his head pillowed on a pile of datapads.  
  


* * *

  
  
Another week had passed and their next free weekend was coming up,  Shepard had her head buried in a pile of company reports,  the Volus had given each of them an assignment to go over and figure out what companies they thought would be sound investments. They were given a specific amount of "credits" that could be invested and after they made their choices a scenario was run. They were to keep track of and rearrange their stocks and bonds,  at the end of second month they would find out how they did. The ones who made the wisest decisions were to receive a reward. The Volus didn't specify what it was going to be,  but she didn't care. A reward was a reward so she took this very seriously.   
  
She was also now taking double the amount of hand to hand training,  some of the Turians offered also assist her when they realized she was serious. Her improvement was definitely showing,  she was starting to be able to handle her own against a Turian,  unless they were really trying to do her harm. Then she just gritted her teeth got back up and started again.  
  
They had thrown her out of the technical class she had been in when the barrier generator she was working on decided to start whining,  then shake and finally send out a huge ball of flames toward the ceiling. They put her in heavy weapons training instead. Sending out notices to not let her near any electronic devices if it could be helped.  
  
Rela once again dragged her with their group to the club,  and once again out onto the dance floor, she didn't blame her friend for the laughter and jeers that was sent her way. Her friend thought she was genuinely having fun, and it was fun being with her,  she knew Rela was just trying to get her to relax for a bit.   
  
When she had enough she made her way to the bar area and ordered a Fizzy. It was her one indulgence,  she would keep the small amount of credits her father sent her for this one drink and the cheap sandwich from their menu. While the others were using theirs for games and other things.  
  
"I can teach you if you want." Came a deep flanging voice behind her. She whirled around on her chair,  the drink clutched in her hand, the red and white striped straw still in her mouth. She looked up and up into a set of piercing emerald eyes set in brown face,  his tan colored plates marked with purple clan markings.   
  
She let out a cough, " teach me? Teach me what?" She placed her drink back on the bar. And watched as he eased himself on the stool beside her.  
  
"Teach you to dance. I heard what the others are saying. If you want I can teach you." He noticed the hand clutching the strange drink was shaking a bit.  
  
"I'm fine,  they are just joking with me. Thanks for the offer though." Shepard turned back fully toward the bar and started to suck down her drink faster. She heard a deep hum coming from the Turian.  
  
"Alright. If you change your mind let me know." He got up and headed to the dance floor. She covertly watched him dancing with the others,  he looked like he was having fun. She didn't want anyone's pity. Learning to dance wasn't high on her list of things she needed to do. A few minutes later she got up and went back to the dorm to work some more.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Kray,  that female Human, Shepard. I told her I could teach her to dance. She turned me down." Carius was saying to his brother as they sat at the club's table. Kray was trying to eat and read an updated notice on various medications and their interactions,  he let out a hum.  "Why would she turn me down? What those others are saying isn't funny. It's down right rude. I thought they were her friends."  
  
"More like acquaintances,  real friends wouldn't do it." Kray said as he kept reading and eating.   
  
Carius started tapping his talons on the table. "I'm gonna ask her again." He turned toward the bar only to see her gone. "She's not there."  
  
"Shepard is that Human that Rela hangs around,  isn't she?" Kray asked him, when Carius told him it was he glanced up, "she left a while ago. While you were dancing with that Turian female with the red markings."  
  
"Oh." The tapping of talons started again as Kray went back to trying to study.  
  


* * *

  
  
The weeks continued to fly by. One day they were all called by their house instructors to fall into line. They noticed several of them were missing. "I'm sure you are all wondering where some of your companions are. The first round of cuts were made this morning. Those that are gone didn't make it and were sent home. Those of you who remain, know that your workload will now increase. As will your level of training."  
  
After the instructors left they all sat around for a few minutes discussing what had just happened. About a third of the Humans were gone, unfortunately Jordan was still there and had a thunderous look on his face as both of the two he usually hung around with were ones that had been sent away. They had been causing problems with some of the female Turians and with the one Turian male that had taken a liking to one of the female Humans in their group. They were given warnings but didn't think they would be sent away since they were top of their class in weapons. They learned differently. The other was a Human female that just couldn't take the pressure.  
  
Only two Turians had been dismissed,  one of those was because of a family emergency and opted to leave the program voluntarily the other attacked a Human when he overheard and misinterpreted something that was said. The Human had been sent back to the Citadel for recovery,  he wouldn't be returning.  
  
Carius had tried several more times to get Shepard to agree to let him teach her to dance,  each time she politely turned him down,  he just couldn't understand why.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Shepard,  you know he's not going to give up. Turians are like that you know." Rela told her one night when they were drying off from a shower after they came back from the gym. Shepard had confided in her friend about what the male, Carius,  had offered. "Just let him teach you, Spirits only know I've tried but just can't seem to do it. Teaching just isn't my thing I guess. But he's really good."  
  
"I just don't know Rela. I mean,  I'm embarrassed enough already. Having someone try to teach me with other people watching will just add to it." Shepard said as she put on her underwear and bra, slipping into her tank top and shorts.   
  
"Maybe he can take you somewhere else then and show you,  there are plenty of out of the way spots that can be used. And not just for learning how to dance,  if you know what I mean." Rela watched as her friends face turned an interesting shade of red,  she knew Shepard had yet to find anyone to blow off steam with and took every opportunity to bring it up.  
  
"Rela!" Shepard gasped at her,  quickly looking around. "There is no way he would be interested in doing that with me." Rela gave her the approximation of a shrug that she had learned from watching Shepard.  
  
"You never know if you don't spend time with him,  or any other male for that matter. All you ever do is train or put your nose in those datapads. You are as bad as his brother, Kray." Rela threw her towel at Shepard then walked back to her bunk. Shepard stood there chewing her lip after she dragged the towel off her head tossing it into the laundry chute.  
  


* * *

  
It was the end of the second month of the program, the Volus gave top marks to Shepard. Her investments had tripled and the ones she was currently investing in were well on the way of tripling again. He handed her a datapad, containing the stocks and bonds she had "purchased". She was flabbergasted. They had been for real. These were really hers. He also told her that should she want to expand her investments to let him know. He would gladly facilitate it for her. Their class would go more in depth now and Shepard paid even more attention.  
  
She asked the Volus if it was possible to reinvest the dividends into more stocks and he said it was. Then he set up an account for her at his brokerage. He was getting ready to let her start using the terminal when he remembered the warning. "Shhhh.. let me do that for you. Shhh.... I can be your investment broker ... Shhhh.... that way it will free up... Shhhh.... your time for your studies. Shhhh... just tell me what you want information on and what company.... Shhhh.... and how much."   
  
Shepard pulled up a list of companies she had looked into. "Can you get me some better information on these,  please." He looked over the list and told her what he knew about each one,  then put in a request for more information,  transferred it to a datapad and she left after thanking him,  her eyes already glued to the datapad reading it.  
  


* * *

  
Their weapons classes were now into the actual usage stage,  they had spent 2 months going over their breakdown,  cleaning,  safety and repairs that could be made using fabricated pieces from their omni tools.  
  
Her weapons instructor started her on different types of weapons after seeing her satisfactory proficiency with the rifle, the shotgun came first. He shook his head and snatched it from her hand, when she completely missed the target and filled the wall to the left with holes. Next came a pistol,  she was a decent shot,  not great but decent. He placed a submachine gun into her hands next, before he could warn her about the rate of fire she had done overheated the weapon.  
  
He was getting ready to yell at her again when he noticed she didn't miss, and the grouping was tight. "Hey,  I kinda like this one." He scratched at his forehead then took the gun from her. Making a note into her file. Then handed her the assault rifle. Showed her how to place it against her shoulder, he looked down at his datapad and before he could stop her she started shooting.  
  
"That was fun,  can I do it again?" She grinned at him as he pushed the button bringing her target up closer. I'll be God Damned,  who the hell taught this kid to shoot? I _t had to be a fluke,  beginner's luck._ The instructor stared at her for a second then noted her file,  he checked over the weapon,  made sure it had fully cooled down then handed it back to her.  She started shooting, a huge grin on her face. When that one was done she put the rifle down and he once more pushed the button. _That was not beginner's luck or a fluke,  this girl is a natural._  
  
"You're also in the heavy weapons classes aren't you?" The instructor looked at her,  he had stopped his furious typing long enough to see her nod. He made more notes, " how about mod classes are you in any of those?"   
  
"Nope, they won't let me take any technical courses, not sure why but they asked me to switch to non technical courses. You know they should really check their equipment,  things that shoot out flames without warning shouldn't be just laying around." The instructors mouth dropped open for a second then snapped shut. _Good lord she was the one they were talking about._  
  
"Alright, you'll be training on the SMG's and Assault rifles. You can decide if you want to continue with rifles or take pistols,  you qualified for both but will need additional training hours on either of those." Shepard thought about it for a second then chose the pistol.  
  


* * *

  
  
Carius was sitting in the classroom listening to the instructor going over basic mods when an idea came to him about a design. He quickly sat up and started to note things into a file on his omni tool,  completely drowning out what the instructor was saying. Before he knew it class was dismissed.  
  
He was in the locker room changing into his sparring clothes when he noticed a bunch of human males there too,  usually hand to hand was kept separate with only a few times of them practicing together,  he didn't remember this being one of those times.  
  
When all of them had gathered they were told that classes will now be mixed, and they would be assigned sparring partners. A reminder that this is to be friendly and were to work together, was given again then the names were called.  
  
"Shepard,  Jade and Indril, Carius." Both of them stepped forward and went to the spot that the instructor had pointed to.  
  
"Hmm,  well looks like we will be dancing together after all." Carius said to her,  a grin spreading his mandibles wide,  before putting his mouth piece in. Shepard raised an eyebrow at him then put in her own piece.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Oh God, that hurts." Shepard whimpered as Rela placed a cold pack on her side.  
  
"Damn it Shep,  why the hell didn't you go to the medical center,  this looks bad." Rela whispered to her, trying to keep her voice low so she wouldn't wake anyone else in the room.  
  
"Fuck that, they would bench my ass from sparring or with my luck anything else for a while. I can't take the chance of being sent home. The next round of cuts is coming up. I can't go home,  not now." She held the pack to her side,  while Rela looked around making sure no one else was watching.  
  
"That pack won't help you much. I'm getting Kray, he'll keep quiet about this, I'm pretty sure anyway." Before Shepard could stop her Rela was up and moving quickly to the Turians side of the room, she whispered something to one of the Turians who got up and came over.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Kray whispered as he took a look at the nasty bruising. Rela told him Shepard was in the mixed sparring class and got hurt. She didn't want to go the clinic and she didn't want the Turian who did it to get into trouble.  
  
"It was an accident, can you just do something or give me something to ease the pain a little. It will probably be fine in the morning." Shepard said to the Turian crouching beside her.  
  
"That rib might be broken, you should go to the clinic." He said to her, watching as her frown turned into a pained grimace.  
  
"No. I won't." He blinked and drew his mandibles into his face.  
  
"You are one hell of a stubborn Human. Alright, give me a second." He stood up and went to the medicine locker, inputting his code and removing some tablets and a small jar. He handed her the pills and smoothed the cream from the jar over the area as carefully as he could. He got up replacing the jar and bringing back several rolls of bandages. "I'm going to have to wrap this. Rela help her to sit up." He wrapped the bandages around her, letting out a low hum when he heard her indrawn breath and pained whimper. When he was done Rela lowered her back down.  
  
"Those tablets will ease the pain and help you sleep, I'll check you in the shower tomorrow morning, early before anyone else gets up. If it looks worse, you'll have to go to the clinic, alright?" He stood there with his arms crossed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I will. Thanks." Shepard muffled into her pillow.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next morning Rela kept watch while Kray unwrapped the bandages from Shepard. The area was still heavily bruised but didn't look like the rib was broken, he asked her several questions and seemed satisfied with her answers. Then ditched the bandages into the disposal. When the three of the exited the shower, none of them noticed the pair of green eyes staring at them, nor did they notice the icy blue eyes filled with hate staring at the Human as she made her way to her bunk.  
  


* * *

  
  
The rest of the week,  Carius kept staring at his brother and at Shepard. Until finally Kray had enough. "What?"  
  
"What is going on with you and Shepard. I saw you guys coming out of the shower together."   
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Kray went back to reading his manuals.  
  
"I saw you two,  for three mornings you both would go into the shower room and come back out together." Carius let out a hum that had Kray's head snapping up. Jealousy? His brother's subharmonics was voicing his jealousy.  
  
"There is nothing going on between us, Carius. She had a slight injury and asked me to check it for her because of my medical training,  that's it."  
  
"Oh." Carius was now broadcasting his embarrassment.  
  


* * *

  
  
That weekend Carius tried again to get Shepard to let him teach her to dance,  this time she said yes,  but only if they went somewhere else,  not where others could watch. He pulled up the map of the station and found several likely locations. A few minutes later then left the club together and started heading toward the first spot,  only to hear the sounds of someone having sex coming from there so they backed up and went to the next spot, they kept going until finally the found an unoccupied spot that was fairly well hidden.  
  
"Spirit's Shepard,  that was my foot you just broke." Carius growled out as once again Shepard stomped down on his toes.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Carius. This was a bad idea, I'll never learn." Shepard started to back away to turn and run when he wrapped his gloved talons around her arm.  
  
"You aren't going to give up, we just started."  
  
He started the music from his omni tool again and started from the beginning. Several hours later he called it quits for the night,  they were both out of breath and he was limping with all the damage done to his feet,  when they snuck back in well after curfew.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Shep, wake up." Rela was shaking her a few hours later. Shepard cracked open her eye and stared at her friend's wide grin.  
  
"Rela, I swear if you don't stop shaking me, I'm gonna hit you with something." She mumbled into her pillow.  
  
"Come on,  you're my best friend,  I want to hear how it was. Did you like it? Is his dick as big as the rest of him is?" Rela kept shaking her but that last comment snapped Shepard fully awake.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Rela?"  
  
"Oh, come on. We all saw you two leave together. And neither of you were here when we got back, and you were still gone when curfew came. So spill it, how was it?"  
  
Shepard was staring at her friend with her mouth wide open,  holy shit they thought the two of them were having sex. Shepard looked around to make sure no one was listening "Rela,  stop shaking me. We didn't have sex. He was trying to teach me how to dance."  
  
Rela's mandibles drooped and she let go of Shepard's arm. "What the hell do you mean you didn't have sex? Why the hell not?"  
  
"Because he was too busy trying to teach me to dance without me breaking his feet. What the hell, Rela. I told you before he didn't like me in that way." Shepard dropped her head back down on her pillow.  
  
Rela stared at her friend, she had heard the sub harmonics from Carius as had all the other Turians when he would look at Shepard. But they all seem to keep forgetting that Human's couldn't hear them. "Shepard, he does like you. But none of us are really sure how to go about telling others, for us we can hear it in our sub harmonics and either send out an agreement or a refusal. But you Human's can't do that. Hell, I don't even think those other two have had sex yet,  and they have been dating each other for several weeks now."  
  
"Rela, with Humans it could mean a couple of things, they aren't ready to do it yet, the male hasn't asked yet,  or has asked and the female said she wasn't ready. Not all of us have sex just to have sex."  
  
"Well that's no fun." Rela huffed at her. Shepard let out a chuckle. Then rolled over, she was completely awake now so might as well get up and get some work done.  
  


* * *

  
  
That night they snuck out again,  once more looking around for a place, finding one on the other side of the weapons storage facility. A few hours later he once again called an end, he suggested they get together a few nights a week and what ever weekend they could. He grinned at her, "this is fun,  when your not trying to break my toes." She gave an answering chuckle and they started back toward their dorm.

 

* * *

  
  
The next morning the second set of cuts were announced. The Humans in the dorm were now down to less then half, this time Jordan was one of the ones that was gone. The stunt he pulled against one of the girls in another dorm caused her to break her arm and was fully investigated,  he was found to be at fault and was charged with assault. Two more Turians were sent back,  their classworks scores were not up to standards,  while their weapons and hand to hand were some of the best. They failed in too many other areas.  
  


* * *

  
  
They were now heading into the last of this part of the program and the workload was even harder, between classes and training no one had any spare time to goof off. There were so many times when one or the other side was shaking others awake when they had fallen asleep on the furniture or had sworn they just needed to rest their eyes and had fallen asleep. Even the nights when Shepard and Carius would sneak out they wouldn't spend much time dancing,  neither one seemed to have that much energy left at the end of the day. It was one of those nights when Shepard stumbled and slammed into Carius and they both fell to the ground, thankfully they had picked a spot in the grassy area that night.   
  
Shepard had landed on top of Carius,  his one arm going around her while the other kept his upper body off of the grass. Shepard stared down into his green eyes,  both of them breathing harder then what they should have been. "Fuck it." Shepard whispered and then pressed her lips to Carius's mouth plates. He stared into her eyes then felt her mouth moving on his. His plates weren't as flexible as her mouth ... things... were. But it didn't seem to matter,  her eyes slid closed and her tongue brushed his plates, this he remembered seeing on those vids and kinda knew what to do. His own tongue rolled out and against hers,  much longer,  thicker and rougher then her own.  
  
He heard her let out a low moan so figured he was doing something right. He felt her hand run up his keel bone then touch his mandible,  slide along his face to the back of his head,  the minute she found the soft spot under his fringe he knew he was lost. His own eyes slid closed on the moan he let out,  pulling her closer.  
  
"Spirit's,  what the hell are you two doing? I hope someone gave you epi pens because I know for a fact neither one of you have been to the clinic to get them or condoms."   
  
Shepard's eyes flew open and she scrambled off of Carius as fast as she could when she heard Kray behind her.  
  
"Damn it, Kray. What the hell do you want?" Carius got up off the ground then reached down to help Shepard up who had turned red and was trying to edge away from him,  but Carius was having none of it and kept hold of her hand.  
  
"Curfew is in 15 minutes and both instructors are there,  I came to get you both so you wouldn't get in trouble for breaking the rules."  
  
"Oh." Carius scratched at the back of his neck, "Thanks." Then he went running for their dorm,  Shepard's hand still clutched in his own.  
  
When the entered their dorm room, only Rela raised a brow plate as she noticed their joined hands, no one else seemed to be paying any attention to it. They didn't see the glare directed at them from the Turian standing at the back of the room.  
  
"We are here to let you know as we are now entering the last phase of this part of the program, we will be handing out a document to all of you. There will be a one month break period in between this part of the program and the actual Unity program that will last approximately one full galactic year. Even though only 20 people will be moving forward we need the paperwork in advance to contact each of the ones that get to move forward. We want to show no favoritism so it was decided in advance that everyone that made it this far will submit the forms. We need you to fill them out with the location or locations all of you will be for that month, we will need them before the end of the coming month."  
  


* * *

  
  
It was strange to Shepard,  how easy it was to get close to Carius, over the next month they had started to spend all their free time together, he was helping her with advice on mods for weapons, showing her his own work in progress. They still danced,  she was much better now, their movements together more fluid now that they seem to have started something like a relationship. They had yet to have sex, which he kept complaining to Kray about. His brother just told him to shut up,  gave him a small bag with epi pens and a box of condoms to keep with him.  
  
They had spent one of their free evenings laying under one of the trees looking up at the domed night sky,  it was a hologram similar to what Carius told her was also on the Citadel. When the subject of their month off came up, Carius rolled over and propped himself up on his forearm.  
  
His free hand stroking her waist and hip,  wondering up higher with each stroke. Kray warned him that his talons could slice open her skin really easy if he didn't watch what he was doing, one night he asked Kray to help him file them to make them blunted. Kray looked at him, knowing what he was asking was usually frowned upon unless one had an Asari mate. Kray carefully filed just enough down that it wouldn't tear open Shepard's skin but unless someone looked really close wouldn't be able to tell.   
  
The first time he had removed his glove and let her see his hand she hesitantly touched the talons. She had seen Rela's in the shower but didn't pay much attention thinking they were just really long dark fingers. She didn't realize they were actually long talons on the ends of their fingers. Once he told her his were filed she hadn't minded him touching her without his gloves on. Her own fingers had undone the myriad buckles and snaps on his tunic and it now hung open. Since they all showered together they already had investigated the differences in their bodies so it wasn't much of a shock after those first few weeks here. She was currently stroking his carapace and along his keel bone  
  
"Shep, why don't you come to stay on the Citadel with Kray and me? You never been there before right? Our Uncle has a place there and that's where Kray is planning on staying."  
  
"I was planning on going home to see my family, to make sure my Mother is alright, the last call to my Dad, he told me she still wasn't talking much." She let out a gasp as his hand moved to her breast. He leaned down and started kissing her, which is what he found out it was called when he asked one of the male humans about it. Everyone in the dorm knew they had started seeing each other. They had to improvise a bit as his teeth were incredibly sharp and he didn't want her to hurt herself on them, but they were somehow making it work.  
  
Carius pressed his forehead against hers which Rela told her was the Turian equivalent of a kiss, also different lengths of pressings were used for different levels of affection, from friends to family to lovers. "Shep,  can we take this a little further tonight? No one is around and we are hidden here." He waited for her to make up her mind, seeing her chew her lip while she thought.  She stroked his mandible and felt the deep rumbling of pleasure from his chest. "A little,  but Carius I'm just not ready to have sex yet."  
  
"Alright, when you are ready." Carius told her, Rela had already told him about what Shepard had said to her and he was glad he actually listened to her. He carefully pulled her shirt off leaving her in the chest covering all the human females wore, he pulled off his tunic and then shifted to undo the straps of his pants. She shakily undone her pants but didn't pull then off. Carius leaned over her and kissed again while palming her breast. When she made no move to touch him he took her hand and slowly ran along his waist,  growling as she scraped her nails against him and squeezed. She found out the waist and that one spot under their fringes were their main erotic spots.  
  
He opened his eyes and watched her face as he slowly slid her hand down the front of his pants until she encountered the seam between his plates. He slid her one finger along the seam pressing slightly, over and over until she figured it out and started to slide it herself. She heard him give a sigh and growl,  his eyes closed and his mandibles fluttered.  
  
He opened his eyes back up and moved his hand lower on her body brushing his knuckle against her. Thanking the Spirits he had enough curiosity to look at those porn movies. When he heard her suck in a breath as he brushed along her own seam, the dampness from her already soaking her panties,  he let out another growl, pressing harder into her. She responded by doing the same to him,  his seam starting to spread wider as she stroked faster.  
  
He started kissing her and her hand went to the soft spot, when she pressed in on it harder which usually got him to groan, his hips gave a jerk and his seam spread wider, his cock emerging into her hand. He let out a deep groan, "careful, I'm really sensitive right now,  give me a second. Spirits, that feels so good,"  as he gently thrust into her palm. Finally fully out of his sheath he thrust harder into her hand, she wrapped her fingers around him as far as she could and tightened her hold on him.  
  
"Oh Spirits," he started thrusting his hips into her hand faster as he started to use his own hand on her. She started panting and lifting her hips into him.  
  
"Carius," she moaned. As her body started to shake. He bent toward her again,  his tongue lapping at her neck. He lightly bit down when he felt her body spasm,  he was careful not to break her skin,  there could be no marks. His own body followed hers in gaining a release,  his thick, hot semen coating her palm and dripping on the grass under him. He pressed his crest to her once again as they caught their breaths. After a minute or so he started to recede back into his sheath, it took a bit longer for his plates to fully shift closed,  by that time he had helped Shepard get her shirt back on then while he was putting his tunic on, watched as she lifted her hips and adjusted her pants before buttoning them back up. When they stood back up to head back to their dorm he fixed his own pants then kissed her one more time.  
  
"Just think about it ok, we still have another week yet before we need to turn in the forms." He took her by the hand which was now a habit of his,  he held her hand everywhere they went, sometimes she didn't think he realized he was doing it,  and walked back to their dorm.

 

* * *

  
"Carius,  how about if we split the month up. I have some credits now saved away. My investments are doing really well. How would you feel about spending 2 weeks on the farm with me,  then I can spend 2 weeks with you on the Citadel." Shepard asked him as they sat at their end of the table in the cafeteria eating breakfast. He sat there and thought about it,  while eating some strange blue gel like substance with green chunks in it.  
  
"What will I do for food? All the stuff you probably have is nothing but levo based."  
  
She chewed her lip and tapped her fingers on the table, then got up and hurried to Kyle, she bent down and whispered something to him. A few minutes later she came back to her own spot at the table. "Kyle said we can have a shipment of food sent to his store, he will let his parents know and when we arrive they can load it up on the vehicle and take it with us to the farm."  
  
"Let me talk with Kray." Carius started to stir his gel around, "I'll also need to tell my parents that I won't be on the Citadel the entire time."  
  
"Yeah,  I'll need to tell my parents too." Shepard started to stab her spoon into the mess she referred to as oatmeal.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Jade, I have the time that the transport will be landing and Kyle's parents told me that they will be bringing you to the farm so I won't have to worry about making it there." Shepard's father was sitting in the chair in front of the small holo screen, "bet you will be happy to finally be home, even if it is only for a month. Your Mother and I have missed you. Your Mother started talking yesterday after I told her that you will be coming home in a few days,  she's getting your room all cleaned up and ready for you." He leaned forward and watched as his daughter started to chew her lip, "spill it. What has you worried?"  
  
"Dad, um, I sorta have some news,  and I don't know how Mom is going to take this." Shepard started to talk, wring her hands and chew her lip.  
  
"I thought you were to get that birth control implant,  did something happen? How far along are you? Are they going to kick you out of the program? Is this boy going to marry you?" Her father leaned back in his chair looking deflated.  
  
"DAD! I'm not pregnant. God, will you stop worrying about that." She started to tap her finger again.   
  
"Well if you aren't pregnant then what has you so worried?" He had perked back up when he found he had nothing to worry about.  
  
"I've sorta met someone,  and I really like him Dad. I invited him to spend 2 weeks on the farm with me then I'll be going to spend two weeks with him and some of his family on the Citadel."  
  
"Well hell girl, that's good news. It's about time you met someone, let me go get your Mother, I'm sure she is gonna want to meet this young man too." He started to get up and looked toward the door to call for his wife when he heard his daughter again, "Dad, I want you to meet Carius. Carius, this is my Dad. Jonathon Shepard." Shepard's dad had turned toward the screen with a huge smile on his face and froze, "oh, hell."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

 

 After disconnecting the call with his daughter and ... boyfriend? _Sweet God in Heaven, how was he going to explain this to his wife._  
  
"Honey, I just got done talking to Jade. She's coming home next week and will be bringing a ... friend with her to stay. She'll be going to her friend's family on the Citadel for the last 2 weeks,  they thought it would be good to split their time so that neither family lost out on seeing their kid."  
  
"Oh,  I see. Well I can see how that would work out, I'm glad she made a friend there. She had been looking so tired lately. We have to make sure to feed her well and let her get some rest. I'm sure those 2 weeks she will be on that Citadel place will be busy for her as she says goodbye to her friend before she comes home to stay."  
  
He was afraid of this,  she still didn't seem to want to understand that Jade may be heading back for the rest of the training if they decided to send her through it. And from the way things were looking, and the reports that were sent,  she was going to be going forward.  
  
"I'll make up the spare room down the hall for her friend, although they are probably so used to sleeping in the same room it wouldn't surprise me if they didn't want to just share a room." He waited until his wife was out of earshot.  
  
"Lord almighty, if that is the case all hell is gonna break loose." He hurried over to small shrine in the corner and lit a candle,  saying his prayers and asking forgiveness for lacking the courage to tell his wife that his daughter is bringing home a Turian,  and a male one at that.  
  


* * *

  
  
When the transport landed, Kyle was the first one out,  his parents drew him into a giant hug as Jade and Carius disembarked behind him. Kyle introduced Carius, telling them that they were in the same technical class and Carius was able to fix most things concerning omni tools and weapon mods. His Mother nodded to him and greeted him with a hello,  while his father held out his hand for a handshake.  
  
They did a double take when Carius casually dropped his arm around Shepard while looking all around him,  pointing and asking, "What do you call that? What's this? Shep, is that edible?" They laughed a little when the town's cat came walking past and brushed against his legs causing him to let out a series of clicks,  then jumped back away from her. "What the hell is that?"  
  
Shepard was still laughing as she bent down and petted the heavily pregnant cat. "This is Mrs. Jinxy,  she is a feline, a cat. She lives here in the town. Everyone here takes care of her and her babies, and they in turn help to keep the small rodent population away from the granaries and livestock feed supplies."  
  
"Oh." He rubbed the back of his head only half understanding what she had said.  
  
"Come on,  big guy, give her a pet. Gently, because she is going to have babies soon." She waited until he crouched down and held out his one gloved talon,  she took his hand and showed him how to rub it along the cats back and tickle her under the chin. He felt the cat purring and started to purr in response. He grinned at Shepard then stood up.  
  
"Well, are you two ready to head out to the Shepard's farm? Your crate of rations is already packed in the back and you can just toss your duffels and lockers in the back there." Shepard nodded and Carius grabbed both duffels, placing them in the back of the vehicle. He started asking all kinds of questions about the "truck" after his initial question of "What is that?" Kyle's father answered as best he could as they loaded the lockers on.  
  
He saw Shepard climb up into the back of the vehicle beside the crate and scratched his forehead then climb up in and sat beside her,  shifting around a little so his spurs didn't get in the way as he tried to find a comfortable way to sit. She shifted closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her as the truck started it's long trip to her home.  
  


* * *

  
  
Jonathon looked at the old time piece he still carried and glanced at his wife who was standing on the porch watching for the telltale sign of dust rising to let them know someone was coming.  
  
He was really hoping his wife wouldn't cause a scene or embarrass Jade or Heaven forbid, seriously offend Jade's boyfriend. Maybe he should have told her. He glanced up and saw the dust cloud. Too late now. He let out a quiet sigh.  
  
"Who is that in the back with Jade,  and why is he wearing that ridiculous hat?" Jade's mother asked her husband as the truck turned up their long driveway, still to far way to clearly make out the occupants.  
  
"Oh my God, what is that thing doing in the back of the truck with our daughter?" His wife had started to shake and cover her mouth when she spotted the Turian.  
  
"Honey, take it easy. His name is Carius, that's the friend she was bringing home." She turned to her husband, she was as white as a sheet.  
  
"You knew about this... this abomination?" She hissed at him,  when he nodded,  she drew back her hand and slapped him then ran into the house.  
  
When the truck came to a halt outside of the house Kyle's dad got out and Shepard along with Carius got down out of the back. Shepard ran up the steps to give her Dad a hug as Carius picked up the duffels and the crate was unloaded.  
  
She noticed the red hand print still visible on her Father's face and looked into his eyes, then sighed. "Dad,  this is Carius."  
  
"Hello, sir." Carius held out his hand and Jonathon shook it.  
  
"Damn,  son you are a big one aren't you?" Jonathon grinned at the Turian who chuckled.  
  
"Yes, sir. So my brother and I have been told."  
  
"Well,  let me show you to where you will be bunking, and where you can put that crate, I'm guessing that has your food in it. The footlockers we can move in a bit later." He went down the steps and shook the other man's hand,  who had the courtesy not to mention the hand print. Then picked up the crate while Jade opened the front door.  
  
After dumping the crate and bags off,  Jonathon told Shepard to go talk to her Mother, try to keep her temper and not say anything to make matters worse. He was going to explain things to Carius and hope he didn't offend him while doing it.  
  
"Come on, Carius. Let me show you around a bit while Jade visits with her Mother."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Mom?" Jade said quietly through the door before opening it. Her Mother was sitting in a rocking chair staring out the window. "Mom, he's a really nice guy. Nothing like what those old broadcasts made them out to be. Can you just give him a chance? Please?" She didn't get an answer,  just watched as her Mother continued to rock.  
  
"I did really well in all my classes,  well except for the technical ones. They made me switch those for other ones. The weapons trainer said I was a natural, and the class I took with the Volus was really good too. I got top of my class in that one, I learned how to make some money from buying stocks. I learned a lot about the military and the governments,  also about some of the other species out there."  
  
"Well,  guess I'll go unpack and bring up my footlocker." She started to back out of the room, "it's only for two weeks, Mom. And they aren't like what you heard." She left quietly closing the door with a soft click.  
  


* * *

  
  
Carius and Jonathon was waiting for her when she came downstairs, both sitting at the kitchen table with glasses of water sitting in front of them. Carius was looking down at the table twisting his glass around. She stroked her hand along his fringe and he closed his eyes leaning into her touch.  
  
"Don't worry about it. She'll come around. If not I'll give her a call when we reach the Citadel. She just believes all the old broadcasts and doesn't really know what you are like."  
  
"If you say so, Shep." Carius said,  his mandibles slack,  she heard a very light clicking sound coming from him. She sighed then opened the fridge looking for a snack.  
  
Dinner time was getting close and Shepard's mother still hadn't come down the stairs. Jonathon got up and tossed together some of the vegetables from the refrigerator, along with some left overs from the night before into a baking dish,  covered it and stuck it into the oven.  A few minutes before the timer went off, Shepard brought down plates and utensils. Carius got up and got out one of his ration packs,  opening it up and activating the heating mechanism inside of it.  
  
They all ate without saying much,  the heavy silence hung over all of them. After dinner Carius helped Shepard clean up and put everything away while her Father took up the plate of food he made for his wife.  
  
"This isn't going to work, Shep. Maybe I should just leave. I didn't mean to come in between you and your Mother." They were sitting on the couch,  holding hands in the darkened living room.  
  
"You didn't come between us, Carius. Mom,  well she somehow got it into her head that all Turians were bad, that they were all the murdering aliens that was splashed across the news when that whole First Contact War thing happened. Even though none of it ever reached here,  and it only lasted a few months,  from what Dad said she believed it. She simply can't seem to understand that it was all propaganda and there was things done wrong on both sides of it. Fixing this is what that program is all about,  getting both of our species to work together and to get along. I think most of us got off to a good start." She leaned her head on him again,  and he did the same. He let out a comforting hum.  
  


* * *

  
  
Each morning was the same,  they would come downstairs,  finding her dad trying to make something for them to eat,  while her mother stayed in their bedroom.  
  
Jade had showed Carius around the farm, showing him the fields and explaining what they grew there. Then Carius ran from the goats when they lowered their heads and ran for him,  bleating loudly. Jade's father about falling off the fence from laughing so hard when he watched him.  
  
They waited a few days after that before taking him into the large building on the other side of the yard, it was specially designed for their chickens,  giving them protection from the weather and wild life while letting them be free range,  there were plants and trees, small chicken size buildings along with giant tires and flower pots scattered here and there with chickens all over the place. A small mech would constantly go around to the nesting areas and collect the eggs,  cleaning and packaging them up for sale. The family would gather up several eggs every morning for their own use before the mech started.  
  
One morning they decided to take some time to go over some of the paperwork they were both given before they had left. If Jade made it she would need to make the decision about what modifications to opt for, Carius told her maybe she should talk with Kray about it when they went to the Citadel. She agreed with his medical knowledge it would be best.  
  
Then he brought up all the new weapons that were being put out, and showed Jade the ones he wanted. She had him bring up data on some of the companies and cross referenced it with the data she had gotten from the Volus, some of the ones he wanted, the company had a bad reputation when it came to its financial dealings. She expressed her worries to him about possible shortcuts to save money and he hummed then asked for her opinion. She told him which companies were financially stable and they looked up the weapons systems they produced, seeing some of them had matched up. She sent a notice to the Volus asking him to use her account to buy stocks in those companies and how much to spend. Her accounts were growing exponentially and he was happy to help her,  after all when she made money so did he.  
  
That night her father declared it to be Family Movie Night and Shepard laughed. She pulled Carius up the stairs and went into his room,  pulling out the set of pajamas she had given him as a "gift". "This is why I bought you these jammies. Now change into them and come back down stairs while I change into my own." She started to move away from him when he pulled her back and leaned down to kiss her, "Shep, it's been a long time since we've been alone."  
  
"I know, tomorrow night,  we can go to the barn and dance. I can show you the hay loft." She grinned at his low growl. Then walked out of the room,  hurrying to her own to change into her movie night jammies. Skipping down the stairs she hurried to the kitchen grabbing the popcorn machine and putting it along with several bottles of Fizzy, a pitcher full of water and several of the snack packs from Carius's rations container, on a tray and carrying it into the living room. She looked up and saw her father coming down the stairs wearing his plaid jammies with small white dogs all over them and behind him came a grumpy looking Carius. His blue pajamas had giant images of Blasto on them.  
  
He saw Shepard bouncing on her toes and grinning widely when she saw him. His grumpiness faded at her apparent happiness over these stupid things. They all settled on the couch,  Shepard sitting in the middle with her hand in Carius's and her head nestled on his shoulder as her father started up the movie.  
  
"Why did that male call that female an infant? She is clearly not a babe,  she is a full grown female." Carius was scratching his crest trying to figure out what was going on. While Shepard and her father was laughing.  
  
"Carius, in this instance when he called her babe,  it was used as a term of endearment,  in place of her name." Shepard's father explained as best he could.  
  
"Hmm." Came the hum from Carius as he sat there still trying to comprehend what was going on.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next morning Jade and Carius came down in their sparring clothes,  Kray had given them the wraps they needed for their hands and stood at the table wrapping up each other's hands when her father came down. His eyes had a worried expression and his mouth was drawn down in a frown. His wife hadn't spoken a word and barely ate anything since their daughter had come home.  
  
"What are you two up to this morning?" He asked them as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"We're heading to the back yard and practice hand to hand. I can't afford to get soft." Shepard answered him as she tightened the wrappings around Carius's hand.  
  
"Did they have you sparring each other?" He asked as he leaned back against the counter.  
  
"Yes, sir. We were partners. It was the only class we had together. Her weapons training took her to a different specialization then mine did. She was forbidden to take tech classes after she nearly burned down the entire station when she blew up the barrier she was supposed to be fixing. Ouch,  hey that hurt."  
  
Shepard's father just started laughing. Following them outside and sitting on the porch swing as he watched the two of them sparring after they turned on some music. He could swear it was more of a dance then a fight, they knew each other's moves and countermoves so well. Finally the two of them started laughing as he grabbed her and lifted her several feet off the ground letting her dangle there. He smiled at the happiness radiating from his daughter as he watched her press their foreheads together,  it must have been a Turian thing was all he could think of,  not realizing he sat there and watched his daughter make out with her Turian boyfriend.  
  
That night they watched some of the news then her Father headed up to bed,  calling back to behave themselves. A few minutes later they quietly snuck out of the house heading toward the barn. They had worked earlier to clear a large space on the floor of any debris or other nasty stuff so they would have a place to dance. Carius started up the music on his omni tool and swept Shepard up into his arms, leading her in the dance that was called the Waltz. Then came several more lively dances,  ending in the Cha-Cha,  which had them both laughing and out of breath.  
  
Carius pulled her into him,  showing her once again just how long his reach was,  then kissed her. When he let her up for air she took him by the hand leading him to the ladder that led up to the hayloft. She dropped to her knees pulling him down with her,  then started to unbutton her top and pulled it off. He quickly unsnapped his own tunic pulling it over his head almost snagging it on his fringe in his hurry to get it off.  
  
She reached over running her hands over his body, squeezing his waist which make him give out that deep groaning growl again. He kissed her and laid her back in the hay, he felt her shifting around and glanced down watching her use the toes of her one foot to push off the shoe of the other one. He turned back to her and saw her grinning at him,  pulling him back down for another kiss.  
  
Her hand drifted to the soft spot pressing and caressing it, while her other hand ran over the closures of his pants, undoing snaps and releasing the straps of them.  
  
"Spirits, Shep. You're driving me crazy." He groaned out as she shoved her hand down the front of his pants to stroke at the seam. She felt his plates shift slightly and removed her hand from him which caused him to click and she could swear he whined at her. She sat up after pushing him back from her then reached behind her and undid the closures to her bra,  sliding the straps off her shoulders and letting it drop away. The snaps of her pants came next. She lifted her hips and shoved them down past her hips,  wiggling around,  trying to get them off without standing.  
  
"Spirits..." Carius reached down and hurriedly unbuckled the areas around his spurs,  easing the cloth over them and down his feet then did his own version of wiggling to remove his pants,  remembering at the last minute to grab the 2 small epi pens and the condom from the pocket of his pants, dropping them on his tunic so they wouldn't get lost in the hay. She reached for his hands and carefully removed his gloves,  stroking his talons with her long fingers.  
  
She laid back in the fragrant hay and stroked his face for a few minutes, while he stroked her body, his talons scraping carefully over her skin,  leaving goosebumps in their wake. He paused for a second and watched her face as he ran them over her bare hip. "Are you sure, Shep?"  
  
She gave him a smile and a nod,  then reached for his seam as he let out a breathy moan,  his nose wiggling which caused her to let out a giggle. Then it was her turn to moan as he used the back of his talon to stroke her,  he leaned down and used the long tongue of his to swirl around her breast,  able to wrap and tug on her nipple as no Human's ever could. He started to emerge from behind his plates and into her waiting hand,  his clicks and purring vibrations from his chest coming rapidly now. She was very careful with him at this point, she learned to wait until his sheathe had retracted before doing more then just cradling him in her palm.  
  
She had found him a bit strange the first time she actually looked down at him, so unlike the males of her own species. He was large, very large, covered with slight bumps and ridges,  and he was the same dark chocolate color as his hide,  the veins were blue. He produced his own lubricants which made sliding in her palm as she tightly closed her fist around him much easier. The first time she tried to stroke him before waiting he hissed out in pain and pulled away, he told her his body was very sensitive when he first emerges and at that point it can be painful rather then pleasurable. She didn't make that same mistake again.  
  
Finally he was fully ready and after sliding through her closed fist several times he pulled back, tore open the packet his brother had given him and rolled the condom on. He shifted so he was sitting in the hay,  his legs folded to keep his spurs out of the way. "Come here, Shep." She rolled and got to her knees crawling over to him, "I'm not fully sure how this is gonna work,  but this may be easier for us both." She chewed her lip and crawled up on his lap.  
  
He left out a very unTurian grunt, then grabbed at her waist,  stroking up and down,  squeezing it like he would a female of his own species. Then positioned her to receive him. She stroked that soft spot under his fringe, still chewing her lip,  and let him lower her down on him. Hissing as he first entered her.  
  
"Spirits, Shep." He had his eyes closed, his talons where flexing on her, " You're so small and tight." He grunted again and tried to lower her further onto him.  
  
"Carius,  wait,  go easy." Shepard hissed out, her fingers digging into the hide between his plates where she had a grip on his shoulders. She kept hissing out in pain as he lowered her a bit further.  
  
"Shep,  what the hell is that, it feels like there is something there. You're so tight, I can barely get inside." He groaned out,  his head buried in her shoulder. She grabbed his fringe which caused him to hiss against her and bite down slightly on the nape of her neck.  
  
"It's a barrier, Carius. Some women have them, it's..." she hissed again as he tried to push her down further."Carius, easy, I've never done this before. This is my first time."  
  
"I know you haven't been with a Turian,  I haven't been with a Human so this is the first time for me as well." He licked along her neck, trying to get her to accept more then a few inches of him.  
  
"That's not what I meant." She felt him growl, then lift her up some and bring her back down, until he encountered the slight pressure from her barrier again. He froze in mid lick,  pulling back to look into her face, "what did you mean?"  
  
"I have never done this with anyone, Carius. You need to go slow or it hurts, a lot."  
  
"Oh,  oh Spirits." This was something he wasn't prepared for,  he had no clue what to do.  
  
She saw him hesitate and started chewing her lip, "did you want to stop?"  
  
He let out a soft chuckle, "I think that is supposed to be my line, Shep. And no I don't want to stop,  but I don't know what to do in this situation." Carius was watching her chew her lip and started to run his talons over her skin again, circling her nipple, which caused her to suck in a breath,  he felt her tighten even more around him and groaned. "Did you like that?" When she nodded he did it again with the same effect.  
  
"Hmm,  I wonder." He let out a purring hum then drew his talon down to rub against that little nub he had had found so many weeks ago that had caused her to orgasm and release those wonderful pheromones. As she shivered and moaned he started to lift and bring her down on him further,  he felt the barrier finally give way and she slid down on him further causing his own moan to be vocalized. He slid her faster up and down his shaft, she was now helping him along,  going deeper. "Don't stop, Shep,  that's it."  
  
He swirled his tongue around her nipple,  used his other hand on her other breast, as he did so she moved faster on him. _Spirits,  her heat...that tightness. I can't hold out much longer._ "Carius, please."  
  
When he finally had her fully seated on him he held her down,  kissing her and stroking her waist then moving to that small nub again. Her own hands moved to the back of his head with those 5 fingers of hers pressing and stroking that soft spot and his neck. He felt her start to shake the longer he rubbed her until finally she cried out and convulsed around him,  then he was free to find his own release. "Wrap your legs around my waist, Shep. Hold onto me." Starting to lift her and bring her down again,  harder and faster then before he licked along her jaw,  that long tongue,  rough against her skin, he gently scraped his teeth along her neck and the fleshy part at the base. Over and over again as he brought her down on him harder,  her flesh slapping against his plates increasing the pleasure he was getting.  
  
"Pull on my fringe, Shep. A little harder." She did as he asked and knew she got it right when she saw him close his eyes and felt the growl coming deep from his chest. Then she was slammed down one last time and felt his release, the pulsing and throbbing from him, pushing out against her walls. Those emerald eyes opened and looked into her own, "Shep,  mind if I call you, Babe?"  
  
She let out a soft giggle, "I don't mind at all, big guy." He drew her back in as close as he could and buried his head into her neck as she rubbed her cheek against his crest. He held her there until he knew he had to let go or risk his sheathe getting tangled with the condom. Lifting her gently off of him he started to roll the condom off when he noticed the red smears on it.  
  
"I hurt you, you're bleeding. I'm so sorry, should we get you to a doctor?" Carius was starting to panic, trying to get the condom off as quickly as he could,  while humming and clicking out an apology he forgot she couldn't understand.  
  
"Carius,  it's ok. Most times that's sorta normal for our females their first time. It shouldn't happen again."  
  
He jerked his head up, _not happen again? Did she mean this won't happen again? I thought she enjoyed it? What did I do wrong?_  
  
Shepard heard a mournful sounding whistle and looked up at Carius's face. "That's not what I meant,  big guy. I meant the bleeding,  not the sex." He watched as she reached for her chest covering clipping it together then twitching it around her body until she got it into position, root around for her panties sliding them on.  
  
He was still naked as the day he was born just sitting there watching her, "get dressed big guy, before my Dad gets it into his head to come looking for us. He knows how to use that rifle." They finished getting dressed then went down the ladder.  
  
Jade thought they made it free and clear back into the house when the lights snapped on, "I was just about ready to go out looking for you,  young lady. Haul your ass up to bed this minute."  
  
"Yes, sir." Jade squeaked out and started for the stairs pulling Carius behind her.  
  
"And Jade,  you better teach your boyfriend to clean the hay off his clothes and out of his ...I don't know what the hell those things are on his head,  next time."  
  


* * *

  
  
Carius had disappeared on them after breakfast the following morning and they spent a good portion of the morning hunting for him when they found him out in the old garage,  tinkering with the vehicle out there. Jonathon told him that old thing hadn't run for close to 10 years but they kept it for nostalgia. Carius didn't understand what that had meant,  and asked if he could mess around with it. Jonathon saw no harm in it so agreed, told him to be careful though as he doubted the local doctor could heal him if he got injured. Carius already had his nose in his omni tool and had started to bang and tear things out from the engine compartment.  
  
Shepard took him out a ration pack when he didn't come in for lunch,  almost tripping over all the parts scattered on the floor. "Careful, babe. Those are all in a specific order." She glanced up at him,  he was covered in dirt,  dust and grease. And looked very happy to be so.  
  
"I brought you lunch since you didn't come up to the house." She placed the tray with the water pitcher, glass, and food packet on the the stool. It was the only thing not covered in automotive parts. "You look like you're having fun tinkering." She watched as his mandibles spread, and he gave a brief nod. He pulled off his dirty gloves and wiped his hands on the wet cloth laying on the tray.  
  
"It took a bit to find the right manual from the archives,  they aren't well maintained." Carius said to her as he opened the pack and started it heating,  he drank down an entire glass of water then started to eat quickly. He kept looking at the manual as he did so. "Do you have a,  I don't know what Humans call them, a place where spare parts can be purchased? Some of these I can fix using my omni tool's fabricator,  but some need to be replaced."  
  
"Sure there is one in town,  if they don't have it in stock they have a fabricator there and you can get it made that way as long as you have all the details,  like part numbers and such. But we don't have a way to get into town,  it's a 5 mile run into there,  but trying to get back with parts will be an issue."  
  
"Hmm," he finished eating his food,  then leaned in to kiss her, "thanks, babe. I gotta get back to work, I have a list I need to make and parts to fix ..." he grabbed his gloves then started to wiggle up under the truck trying not to bang his spurs or get his fringe damaged while doing so. She heard him humming happily,  then let out a Turian curse as something dropped with a muffled thud. She just shook her head and went back to the house.  
  
It was about an hour before dinner when she ran out and told him to come up to the house and clean up. Her father gave an explicit warning that not being at that dinner table was not allowed and he didn't want to have to bring out the rifle. So Carius, looked over the parts and shut the garage door tightly, then ran after Shepard. He barely made it back downstairs after showering and changing before the timer went off. To his surprise Jade's mother was seated at the table.  
  
"Honey, this is Carius. You weren't available to meet him when he first arrived,  he is Jade's friend from school. He has been tinkering with our old truck all day. He's also been helping out around the farm this past week,  except with the goats. He's a nice young man." Jonathon was speaking in a soothing tone. His wife barely blinked.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Shepard, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Carius said to her, producing a soothing hum like what he used when one of his young cousins had fallen and been hurt.  
  
She didn't look at Carius, only jumped and cringed when he held out a hand to her. He closed his talons and dropped his hand back to his side,  turned and went to the container to remove his own food. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Jonathon standing beside him. He only nodded to the Human to show he understood,  then went about the usual routine of heating up his ration pack.  
  
"So, Carius,  are you enjoying yourself here? From what Jade said, you seem to like messing with that truck out there." Jonathon said trying to fill the silence.  
  
"Yes, sir. I am learning a lot of new things, and that truck, is great. I can fix most of it,  but I need to go into town for replacement parts to some of it. Ba...,  oof,  I,  uh,  mean, Shep told me there was a store in town that I can get them from." Jonathon watched as Carius tried to surreptitiously lean down and rub the spot on his leg where Jade had just kicked him. "I was going to message Kyle to see if he could give me a ride back."  
  
"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself,  but son, we can't afford to replace those parts. It's why that old thing wasn't running." Jonathon said to Carius,  Jade had started to move her food around on her plate. The money she had been sending home she knew her dad was using for necessities.  
  
"Don't worry about that, sir. You're letting me stay here and letting me have fun working on that old vehicle. It's the least I can do. I'm still receiving my military pay, even for this month. So credits aren't an issue. I still have my vouchers for my armor and weapons for when I am assigned to my posting,  so don't have to worry about money for that either, except for the mod upgrades. The ones the Hierachy pay for are shi.. uh,  I mean,  lower quality."  
  
"You're only 16 son, and already in the Military?" Jonathon sat back in his chair, Human kids that age are usually still horsing around in school.  
  
"Yes,  sir. Been in for a year now, all of our people serve our state and communities in some way from ages 15 to 30. Some stay in the armed military past the initial boot camp, others serve as mechanics or even janitorial staff. There were some notable gardners assigned to the Citadel, and then there are our food production staff. Everyone serves. Because of my size and family history, well I ..." Carius cleared his throat, " I was told the military would be best for me. My cousin, he will be joining C-Sec,  Citadel Security,  in another month, he served two years in the Military and opted for a transfer of service to the Citadel."  
  
"That's still awfully young, in my opinion. But different species,  different views I suppose." Jonathon saw his wife flinch again.  
  
They were finishing up when Carius's omni tool sounded. He froze,  a sound issued from him that Shepard had never heard before. "Carius?" Her father looked up and saw what to him looked like a someone in fright. "Son,  you alright?"  
  
"Ye... yes, sir. I need to take this call sir, excuse me." Carius got up almost knocking over the chair in his haste. Heading for the back door.  
  
"Jade,  what the hell was that about? Something had that boy scared." He watched as her daughter shake her head and chew her lip. "Dunno, Dad." They both looked at the backdoor.  
  


* * *

  
  
"I just got a message from your brother telling me that you were not on the Citadel as you were told to be,  but with some pyjack female. What were you thinking,  how could you bring such shame to this family. It is bad enough that you were forced to go into that excuse of a program by the Council,  but this is just to much. You will leave that backwater pesthole and go to the Citadel,  this instant. You are not to go back to that program,  nor will your brother,  I will deal with your superiors. It is time for you to be assigned to a unit.  You will never make mention of that disgusting pyjack or you will never find a suitable Turian female to become your bondmate." Carius was listening to his father's tirade and hoping that the Shepard's couldn't hear it.  
  
"Sir, I will be going to the Citadel in a week's time,  when the transport returns. And the Shepard's are good people, and this isn't a pesthole. It's a nice place. I'm having fun here. Shep's a good female, I really like her, she's a worthy mate." The minute he said it he knew he was in trouble.  
  
"You better not have mated with that dirty pyjack. If you bonded with her I will kill her myself." The older Turian growled at his son,  the rage in his sub harmonics clear.  
  
"We are not bonded. I am not stupid,  I would not do that without her permission and we never discussed it. And you will not threaten my mate, I don't need your permission or acceptance on who I mate with." Carius's own anger was becoming more pronounced as the minutes went by. "I was instructed by my superiors to attend that program and excel,  I am doing just as ordered to do. I made good friends there, sir,  with both Turians and Humans. I am going back if I'm accepted and you won't stop me from going or from seeing my Babe." Carius got so angry he cut the connection to his father.  
  
He turned and sat on the porch swing. _Shit,  I'm in so much trouble now._  
  
"Son,  you okay?" Jonathon's voice startled him and he jumped up from the swing.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Sit back down, Carius." Jonathon moved to the swing and waited until Carius sat down too. Jonathon started it swinging gently and they sat quietly for a few minutes listening to the night sounds.  
  
"I take it that was your Father?" he finally asked Carius.  
  
"Yes, sir. I suppose you heard all of that." Jonathon responded with a non committal hum.  
  
"Seems like some of our people have a lot more in common then what they think." Jonathon continued to push the swing with his foot. " How much trouble are you in?"  
  
Carius let out a weak laugh, "I'm going to be lucky if I ever get to go home and see my Mother again. I shouldn't have lost my temper. Our people are taught better, we are taught to be selfless, to sacrifice for the greater good. Follow orders,  do what we are told, not question. Guess I'm not a very good Turian."  
  
"I think everyone,  at one point or another does something for themselves,  or else no one would be happy. Only thing any of us can do is our best,  for those around us,  those that depend on us and for ourselves as well. Only thing I ask is that you don't hurt my little girl. If she doesn't kick your ass,  I will."  
  
"Yes,  sir." Carius got up. "Thank you, sir. I better get back to work and call Kyle. There is a lot of parts I need to make tonight." He started to walk down the steps and heard Jonathon tell him not to work too late. An hour after her Dad went to bed Jade snuck out and distracted Carius from working on that old truck for several hours to his utter delight.

 

* * *

  
  
Kyle helped Carius unload the truck, setting the parts in the one corner.  When Kyle asked him what he was doing he explained that even though the truck was built on the older h-fuel engine designs it could be updated to work with the new cells. Some of the parts just needed to be replaced or modified. He brought up the design for the new engine he made, and showed Kyle the changes between the old one and new one. Kyle ended up staying far longer then he meant to when they both started to build the engine after rigging up a hoist using some chains and ropes they had found in the barn. Before he left Kyle said he would be back to help tomorrow with some more tools. After dinner he was back at it again,  just like most Turians,  once he started something he was determined to see it completed.  
  


* * *

  
  
The day before they were supposed to leave for the Citadel,  Jonathon and Jade was up in her room,  going over everything she needed to pack.  Hher father was going over the paperwork she had just received, she had been accepted to go into the full program. After congratulations were said he sat down at her desk and read over the paperwork he needed to agree to.  
  
"Jade,  honey,  I'm not to happy with them wanting to make modifications to you. Granted some of these seem pretty harmless,  like this hair growth one,  but some of these seem really invasive,  wanting to put a mesh weave on your bones or muscles."  
  
"I know Dad,  that's why I am going to talk with Kray when I get to the Citadel. With his medical training he can give me actual facts on these things,  not just what is put on that pad. I can be sure to get ones that work for what I am training for and not something that will hinder me or worse."  
  
"Alright, I guess. But I still don't like it."  
  
Both of their heads jerked up when they heard an engine start up and a horn start blowing. "There is no way in hell that boy got that old truck running in less then a week." Jonathon looked out Jade's window but didn't see anything so they both ran down the stairs and out the back door.  
  
There was Kyle behind the steering wheel and Carius leaning against the side of the now running truck.  
  
Jonathon stood there staring at that beat up old truck just purring away while his daughter ran down the stairs and jumped on her Turian boyfriend. Spinning her around while she laughed and kissed him.  
  
"Son,  how the hell did you do this?" Jonathon said to him,  as he walked down the stairs. Kyle had turned off the truck and climbed out to join them at the side. Carius put Shepard down but held onto her hand.  
  
"I just updated a few things, the engine is now compatible with the new cells, a fresh one is in there, it should last about the next 140 or 150 years,  a lot longer if you clean the connectors once a month. Just take it to that station I saw when I was in town,  clean the connectors after it discharges."  
  
"140 or 150.... years?" Jonathon rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah,  there was a lot of junk built up in the old engine, had to get all that cleaned out so I could see what was wrong,  found some cracked pieces and stuff like that. Once all that was fixed or replaced I just put it all together again."  
  
"Just put it... less then a week." Jonathon kept stuttering and Shepard started to laugh. Even Kyle started to laugh, "and that's why Carius got top marks in all the technical classes, Mr. Shepard."  
  
"I ... I don't know what to say other than, thank you." Jonathon said to him,  Carius grinned at him and gave a semi shrug. "It was fun." Even Jonathon started to laugh then.  
  


* * *

  
  
They packed up all their items and placed then near the door that night,  the transport will be arriving very early in the morning and they didn't want to have to try to pack then.  
  
After dinner Jade and Carius went out to the barn, Jonathon didn't question them, but about an hour later he received a message from Kyle's father. Kyle wouldn't be joining them after all,  he had received an offer from the Engineer corps for the Systems Alliance if he wanted to join them now instead of waiting another year. He had accepted and was to leave to go to training at the end of the week. He asked his father to pass on the message while he was busy with the Systems Alliance officer.  
  
Jonathon walked out to the barn hoping like hell they weren't doing what he thought they were,  that was not something he thought he could handle seeing his little girl doing. He heard music coming from inside but no sounds of sex so he took a breath and closed his eyes, cracked open the door a little, and peeked inside quickly.  
  
He watched his Jade dancing with Carius. His daughter was really dancing. What other miracles can that boy pull off? He cracked the door wider and popped his head in, "hey, you two." He watched as they jumped apart. "Didn't mean to bother you,  but I just got a message from Kyle's father. Kyle is going straight into the Engineer's Corp and turned down joining the rest of the program. He was busy with the official still but wanted to pass that message on to you all. He will be leaving soon to join them. You might want to send him a message or something later. You dance wonderfully,  darlin' ",  Jonathon said as he closed the barn door back up.  
  


* * *

  
  
Shepard had her nose pressed to the window of the transport as they approached the Citadel,  the view was spectacular. Kray met them at the docks and helped to make sure Shepard got through C-Sec and customs without to much hassle. There was still so much tension between the Turians and Humans not to mention there wasn't a whole lot known about the interlopers. Shepard was looking around wide eyed like the foreigner she was, and bumped into a strange alien. About human height but the alien had dark brown wrinkly skin that was slightly moist,  a large bulbous head with, Shepard blinked,  four eyes and a mouth full of very sharp needle like looking teeth. "Get out of my way,  Human." The male? Said to her then roughly shoved her to the side.  
  
Carius put his arm around Shepard,  helping to steady her, " well, that was certainly an alien full of love and understanding." She grimaced as she watched the other one walk away.  
  
"Batarian,  slavers,  terrorists." Kray told her quietly.  
  
"But I thought slavery was outlawed here. Hell even us backwater barbarians abolished slavery a very long time ago. Why doesn't the Council do something?"  
  
"As long as it doesn't happen to a colony or ship inside of Council space,  they will constantly turn a blind eye to it.  The Hegemony said they frown on it, all the while buying and selling the slaves that are taken. Slaves are a part of the Culture,  their standing within the Hegemony, the more slaves the higher the standing,  they don't care where they come from and the Council lets them get away with it." Carius said quietly to her, " best stay away from them."  
  
Shepard also noticed they were garnering looks from others as well,  Turian's were passing by with a disgusted look on their faces after noticing Carius still had his arm around Shepard. Asari just passed by with their noses up as if something foul had just been smelled. Salarians just blinked and kept on walking. The few Humans she saw,  she thought would at least give her a friendly greeting,  but they hurried past with a grimace on their faces at the sight of her standing between two Turians one being allowed to touch her.  
  
"Maybe this was a bad idea." Shepard said her voice barely above a whisper as they hurried to the transport to take them to their cousin's apartment.  
  
"It is just going to take time, Shep. Don't let their actions keep you from enjoying your time here. We'll keep you busy sightseeing. Letting you try new things before we head back to that grueling program." Kray said to her, his mandibles spread in a grin. He had noticed that Carius still had a hold of Shep's hand and didn't seem to want to let go.  
  
"Our cousin won't be on the Citadel until after we leave,  so you won't be seeing him this time around. But at least we get regular time away from the station this time. Spending a year there with nothing new to do would get boring." Carius told her as they all piled into the shuttle after they loaded their duffels and lockers into the back.  
  
The apartment wasn't overly big but it wasn't cramped either. Three bedrooms and two bathrooms with a living room,  there was a small kitchen and dining room area. Kray showed her the food he had picked up that was safe for her to eat, and where he kept epi pens just in case. He told her everything for her was Asari based,  there were very few stores on the Citadel that catered to Humans yet,  and that was the closest he could find.  
  
Carius dragged their footlockers into the one bedroom then came back grabbing the duffels putting them into the same room. Shepard's face was flaming red,  and Kray looked at her with a raised brow plate. Carius didn't pay any attention to his brother but grabbed her and settled her on the couch next to him before turning on the holo screen,  tuning it into the Citadel Visitor Channel. He started making notes on what caught her eye the most.  
  
Later that day they went out for a walk,  and passed a sweet shop. Carius took her inside when she showed interest in a few of the ones in the window. The Asari at the counter showed her which were levo based and would taste better for her,  the dextro she told them would be overly sweet and would most likely cause a severe stomach ache.  
  
While she was looking all of them over, Carius and Kray picked out a sweet and ordered a cup of their favorite beverage. Shepard brought back a tiny square on a napkin and a small warm drink the Asari assured her would go well with the pastry.  
  
"Why did you just get that tiny thing?" Carius asked her. Shepard looked up at him and looked around whispering to them, "because I don't know what this is, I don't like eating things I can't identify." She carefully nibbled the corner of the treat, finding it a bit more sour rather then sweet to her,  the drink was alright,  tasted a bit like oranges with cloves in it.  
  
The ate their sweets then left the shop,  once more looking around in shops and visiting the park close to the apartment before heading back.  
  
That night for dinner, she pulled out one of the frozen meals and used her omni tool to scan the label to tell her what it was,  only the tool's written word translation function seemed to be on the fritz. She stood there shaking the tool trying not to let the others see what she was doing, looking over her shoulder she took it off and banged in on the counter then slipped it back on again. It still didn't work. "Damn it."  
  
"What in the name of all the Spirit's are you doing?" Carius asked from behind her as she stood there shaking her omni tool again. She must have jumped a mile in the air dropping both the meal and the tool to the floor.  
  
"Tell me I didn't just see you shaking the hell out of your omni tool." He said to her as he crouched down to pick up the items putting the meal on the counter and holding onto the bracelet.  
  
Shepard leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms, "I was trying to fix it,  it won't read the label and I don't know what that meal is without it."  
  
"You were trying to fix it by shaking it?" He said to her as she scratched the side of her nose and chewed her lip. " At least I know why electronics really don't like you,  you abuse the hell out of them." He said laughingly as she struck him in the arm.  
  
He ran his own omni tool over the meal telling her it was a protein patty with various vegetables and a sweet for dessert. She chewed her lip again and sighed, she opened the box and went to stick it into the heater when he grabbed it from her. "Hey,  what are you doing?"  
  
He shook his head and pushed the small corner to release the seal then put it in the heater,  turning it on for the specific time and temperature listed on the box. " I knew that." She huffed at him then went back to the cooler to get the bottle with the red cap on it.  
  
"Uh huh, " Carius headed to the table to sit down when Kray came in and started to make their own dinner.  
  
"Just how old is this thing anyway?" Carius had small wires connecting his own omni tool to hers to run diagnostics on it. "I think your Dad's truck was newer then this." Kray smacked him in the back of his head.  
  
"Hey, that hurt." He looked up at his brother then glanced in the direction Kray had tipped his head too,  seeing Shepard standing there with her head down and feet crossed leaning on the counter.  
  
"I ... mean,  I can fix it. But it would be best to maybe see if you can buy an upgraded model,  you know, sometime. The, uh,  software may not be compatible with this model,  because of the, um,  difference in processors and uh, other things."  
  
She shrugged, "I'll think about it,  but if you could fix that one it would be great."  
  
Even though her investments had made her a tidy sum, she still didn't feel comfortable with spending it. Maybe in a few more years once she was sure she had saved up enough for both her and her parents to be comfortable on,  but not for things like new omni tools when her old one still could be fixed.  
  
By the time all their food was done,  Carius had handed her back the bracelet and nuzzled her temple in an apology for his unthinking words.  
  


* * *

  
  
Most of their days were spent wandering around the Citadel looking at the different gardens and memorials. She would pause in front of the display windows of stores,  when Kray or Carius asked if she wanted to go inside she told them, "nope,  just window shopping." The scratched their crests at this term not really understanding it since the shops weren't selling windows.  
  
She did go into a human based shop,  it seemed to them to be another sweet shop,  and they watched as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
  
"Can I help you miss?",  asked the female behind the counter.  
  
"Is that real chocolate?  Not the synthetic stuff?" Shepard walked up to the counter glancing into the display cases at the small confections.  
  
"It is indeed the real thing. It is a bit pricy, unfortunately. Between the exportation limitations and charges for both exporting it from Earth and importing it here,  I can only afford a small amount at a time. So I can only make a small number of the real chocolate sweets, the others are made from a mixture of the synthetic and cocoa powder. Everything is clearly marked, price and ingredient wise. I'm sorry to say I don't carry anything suitable for your Turian friends though."  
  
Carius and Kray gave her a smile and hoped it didn't frighten her as it seemed to frighten other humans they had encountered the last few days. They stood there waiting and watching as Shepard looked at each of the sweets and chewed her lip, gave a sigh and then backed away from the counter. "Thank you, for letting me look. They all look delicious."  
  
The older female just smiled at her, told her to come back any time and hoped she enjoyed her stay on the Citadel.  
  
They eventually found a small restaurant that had recently opened on the Shalta ward,  they boasted a mixed chirility menu,  serving foods from Earth, Thessia, and Palaven with their handmade breads using Quarian grains for the Dextros and either Earth or Thessian based grains for the Levos.  
  
Once they were seated, they heard Shepard let out a sigh as she looked over the menu,  smiling since she recognized many of the dishes listed. When the waiter came over to take their order she asked if she could have half portions of several of the dishes,  along with the sauces served in small separate bowls. The Salarian looked at her in askance for a minute,  she explained she liked to have her food organized on her plate not just piled on to it. This seemed to make sense to the Salarian and he quickly went to make sure they could accommodate her request. When he came back with a positive reply she placed her order along with asking for tea to go with it.  
  
Having spent time with Shepard at her home, Carius knew that having things organized on her plate was something she preferred,  usually eating more if she could do that then having it mixed. The night when her Father had just thrown everything in a dish and heated it up,  she spent more time separating it then eating it. She would eat it either way,  just preferred it in nice neat sections.  
  
The only time she seemed to her mix food was when her father made something called pancakes,  then she put them in the middle of her plate,  putting fruit on top then pouring some type of sticky substance over it. He proceeded to watch her almost inhale it,  then ask for seconds.  
  
Both of the Turians watched as she put everything in order on her plate,  sprinkling spices on certain things then adding a spoonful of sauce to others. Then she looked over all the plates left on the table before apparently finding just the right vegetable and picking it out, then cutting it up on an empty saucer. Her tea she poured added a sugar cube and stirred it. Putting it in a certain spot in front of her. She nodded her head after looking over the arrangement then started to eat.  
  
After they were done eating the Salarian came back with a datapad listing all the desserts,  she chewed her lip then sighed,  handing it back. "What's wrong,  babe? Didn't find anything on it you liked?" Carius asked.  
  
"It's not that,  I just have to watch what I spend, I set aside a certain amount of money for dining out. I don't want to go over it." She told them,  twisting her tea cup around.  
  
"It will be our treat then. Just this once mind you,  don't go thinking we are going to do it all the time." Kray told her. Even though both of them would buy her treats if she had but asked, it wasn't her way to ask for things often.  
  
She sat there thinking,  while they looked over the dextro desserts on offer, "well ok,  just this once. Can I get a piece of that Die, Die, Die Death By Chocolate Cake?" She was looking up at the Salarian and didn't see the smirks on the Turian's faces. They placed their orders and all of them chatted about what to do the next day,  it would be their last free day as they all needed to fill out and submit the paperwork for the program. Shepard needed to send her paperwork detailing the modification choices she wanted made. They told her they needed to be done before the program started.  
  
Carius and Kray on the other hand had been given their assigned units,  as soon as the program was finished they would be joining the 26th Armiger Legion. Shepard didn't know what that was, she had never heard of them before. All they would tell her was it was an elite front line group,  but couldn't give her more information then that,  nor would Carius tell her what he would be doing. Kray was assigned as medical. She had noticed both of them seemed quieter, Kray seemed worried about something but would change the subject every time she tried to bring it up.  
  
"Mmm,  that smells wonderful." Shepard said as the Salarian placed the piece of cake in front of her. Once he had served the others theirs,  he left them with the bill and she dug into her cake. Carius almost fell out of his chair when the first moan issued from her lips. There was only one other time that sound issued from his Babe,  and that was when he was moving deep in her. Kray was sitting there staring at her with his mandibles slack and the fork dripping the fruity dessert he had chosen as he watched his brother's mate devour her cake and make the most obscene moans he had ever heard outside of porn vids.  
  


* * *

  
  
That night while Shepard was changing into her usual night clothes,  Carius came up behind her. Growling in her ear, "don't put those on tonight. I'm tired of having to spend time removing them,  when I would rather have it spent on ravishing your body." Their nights together were taking on a more desperate feel,  once they headed back to the program they would only have the times here on the Citadel together and what ever time they could steal hidden away from everyone else.  
  
He pushed her toward the Turian shaped bed, after removing the clothing from her hands. "Crawl in,  stay on your hands and knees, Babe." Carius quickly stripped the clothing from his body as he watched her crawl over the side of the nest and into the center,  he growled at her when she looked back over her shoulder and swayed her hips at him, her sex clearly visible and with the sheen of moisture on it.  
  
He climbed in behind her,  covering her with his own body, growling in her ear while he rubbed his plates against her. The moisture and warmth from her center soaking into his plates, making them start to loosen.  His tongue swiping along her shoulder,  while one of those large hands of his enclosed her breast and running across her nipple causing her to groan and push back against him.  
  
As he started to emerge from his sheath, she moved up grabbing the last of the condoms out of the box tossing it back to him. Then crawling back to kneel before him running her hands along the plates on his chest and arms,  digging her fingers in between them while kissing him,  giving him time to fully emerge and roll on the condom before returning to her original position.  
  
As soon as he had finished rolling the condom on he grabbed her hips and pushed deep into her. He started thrusting rapidly into her,  the feeling of her surrounding him and hearing her groans, was making it harder on him to hold out. He never had that problem before her, but now the combination of wetness,  heat and her vocalizations would rapidly push him towards a climax. He changed their angle by pushing her shoulders down, making her upper body lay flat on the bed.  
  
"Spirits, Babe. This is perfect." He was slamming into her now,  his eyes closed,  his talons wrapped around her hips. His growls became mixed with clicks and purrs. He felt her tighten around him,  and he kept up the pistoning he was doing, the grunts coming from him mixing with the pants and moans from her until he heard her scream out her orgasm while her face was pushed into the mattress to muffle it. Slamming hard and deep in her one last time before he exploded,  the orgasm one of the most intense he ever had.  
  


* * *

  
  
Once again they found themselves outside of the Human's sweet shop,  Kray and Carius quickly making bets on whether Shepard would go inside and if she would actually buy something this time. Tomorrow she was going in to the hospital to receive her gene mods,  then the day after she would be released and they would all be heading back to the program. If she was going to buy something it would have to be today.  
  
She stared into the window,  then chewed her lip. The woman who ran the shop waved at her from inside the store when she saw Shepard standing outside. Shepard rocked back and forth on her feet still staring into the window for what seemed like hours to the two males. The she nodded and went inside. She didn't see the credit chit go from Carius to Kray. Shepard marched up to the counter, " I would like one of those real chocolate nutty clusters." A credit chit passed from Kray to Carius which had him smiling as the bet he won was twice the size of the one he lost.  
  
Shepard watched as the woman took a set of tongs and placed one of the chocolate candies into a small bag, she handed over a credit chit and waited for the woman to finish the transaction before opening up the bag. They all watched her take a deep breath of the rich chocolate scent coming from the bag. She reached in and took out the candy, she nibbled the corner until a piece broke off into her mouth.  
  
"Oh God,  that is so good," she moaned out, Carius snapped to attention at the moans that was coming from Shepard as she was eating the candy, he quickly looked around noting the woman at the counter was silently laughing. Then she gave him a grin as Shepard closed her eyes, sighed and moaned some more.  
Carius could only take so much of it before he grabbed her arm, she dropped the candy into the bag and started to lick her fingers as she was pulled out the door. Carius could hear the laughter from Kray and the shop owner as the door slid closed behind them.  
  
"In case you're wondering, " the woman choked out between bouts of laughter, "real chocolate is known to be an aphrodisiac to many human women, looks like that young lady is one of them." They both started laughing again, "my brother is in so much trouble."  
  
Kray was still laughing quietly an hour later when he went to the apartment,  seeing the clothes scattered all over the floor,  the bag containing the piece of candy thrown on the table, he knew what was going on in the one bedroom even without the growls and sub harmonics that he could hear all the way out in the kitchen.  
  
His smile fell from his face when he noticed the corner of the paperwork that was left laying on the counter. He should have known they would assign Carius to there.  His size,  speed and strength alone would have been enough. But when the test results came back from the medical studies they were made to take, and his turned up as one of the rare Turians able to harness Stimulants in a way other then just as a drug to stay alert and have hyper awareness,  his fate was pretty much sealed.  
  
It took everything his Mother could do to have Kray assigned to the same unit. His father would have nothing to do with it, he was still fuming over Carius's mating with a human to step in and intervene. Now it would fall to Kray to keep a close watch on his brother, once his training started there was a chance of him becoming addicted to the Stimulants, if that happened he could lose control,  becoming a danger to not only himself but to all those around him.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

 

Rela had met them on the Citadel the night before leaving for the station, all of them going to the restaurant on Shalta that had quickly become one of Shepard's favorites as they didn't mind putting all her food in small bowls first. Rela's mandibles fell open when she heard Shepard that night after she splurged and got another piece of cake. Carius kept muttering to himself the entire time thanking the Spirits no one else could hear her over the noise made from the other customers.  


* * *

  
  
When they arrived they found the housing arrangements had been changed,  they would be in groups of four, all of the groupings were suggested by the previous instructors. Rela and Shepard started jumping up and down when their names were called to share their room. There was some hesitancy when they announced both of the Indril brother's would be assigned there as well.  
  
Shepard and Carius was pulled aside,  their instructors were aware of their relationship. As long as it didn't interfere with house rules, their studies or other's studies they would keep the arrangements,  should something change or a problem occur one of them would need to be changed to a different dorm.  


* * *

  
  
They all unpacked and once again Rela pulled Shepard onto the couch to go over their classes. Shepard's seemed to be all combat related,  hand to hand,  small and heavy weapons, and everyone was surprised when she would be going to Officer's training courses as well. Shepard frowned when she saw Carius schedule,  so many classes for combat training,  very few technical and ones she didn't recognize at all. They all had unrecognizable codes beside them. He wouldn't answer her when she asked what they were,  just told her it was a Turian thing. Rela saw them as well and her mandibles drew in tight,  Shepard could tell whatever it was none of them were happy about.  


* * *

  
  
Shepard was getting acquainted with the others in her weapons class when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck go up. She carefully glanced around and saw the Turian she had bumped into on that first day staring at her. Those unnerving blue eyes felt like they were staring through her soul.  
  
The first part of class was going back over safety,  cleaning,  modding the weapons. Once everyone could breakdown,  clean and reassemble their weapons within regulation times they were taken to the range. Their scores would be held and used as a baseline for improvement comparisons.  


* * *

  
  
Hand to hand went fairly smoothly, only one person had an accident, a misjudged move ended up with someone going to the medics with a broken nose. The instructor moved Shepard into a more intensive program once she shown she could hold her own against not only stronger, faster, human opponents but also Turians as well.  
  
The Officer's training centered around regulations, learning to deal with both Superior and subordinates. They were to do a simulation in 5 months where the other students would gather and be split up into teams of 4, assigned to each of the 5 Officer Candidates in the room,  from there they would be given instructions to them on what scenario would be run,  they had to get their men to follow orders and finish the simulation within the time limits. They would have one month to prepare their assigned people before the actual simulation run. Shepard hoped one month would be enough time, then she realized there could be times where a soldier would have to respond immediately and get those around them to do so as well.  


* * *

  
  
The end of the month brought their first weekend on the Citadel,  they all piled into the shuttle,  Shepard would once again stay with Carius and Kray. This time their cousin would be in residence so it would be slightly more crowded than before.  
  
Shepard looked over at Carius as the shuttle made its way to the Citadel,  he had become more quiet as the month went by,  several times neither he nor Kray returned to the dorm, when she asked about it all Kray said was that Carius was ill and was in the medical center, Kray opted to stay with him at those times. It seemed odd to Shepard but didn't say anything, she thought maybe it was a Turian thing too.  
  
Kaetus met them at the dock this time, shaking Shepard's hand and frowning at how Carius was looking, Kray must have used his sub harmonics because Kaetus's back went even straighter and his mandibles pulled in. They dumped all of their baggage into their rooms then Kaetus started telling them about C-Sec, he was still going through the initial training once that was done he would be assigned to a senior Officer and start really working. So far he was liking his decision to not re-enlist. They went out to walk around the Citadel to pick up things they needed so they could relax the rest of the weekend.  
  
They picked up meals for Shepard from an Asari store then headed back to the apartment. They were all watching a movie when Carius got up and told them goodnight he was going to bed. Shepard sat there watching him slowly walk to the room they shared and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Kray, you better tell me what the hell has been going on. He has gotten quiet, and hasn't even wanted to dance or ... well anything this past month. And don't give me that he's not feeling well shit,  there is something more to it than that."  
  
"Shep,  if I could tell you I would. But legally I can't. I don't like not being able to but I just can't. I don't like the changes any more than you do, all I can tell you is I'm doing my best to help him." Kray got up and went to his own room leaving Shepard and Kaetus in the living room.  
  
Kaetus looked toward the door to the room where Carius had disappeared into and heaved out a sigh. "Just give it time, there are things Carius is needing to adjust to,  he's lucky that Kray was able to be there with him. Guess I'll head to bed too,  we have a long day of wandering around the Citadel tomorrow,  good night."  
  
Shepard shut off the vid screen and made her way to the bedroom,  all of the lights were off and she could barely make out Carius curled up in a ball laying on the one side of the nest,  covered with a thin blanket. Shepard changed her clothes and climbed in, scooting down a bit so Carius' long fringe wouldn't poke her in the eye then snuggled up to her lover's back, she felt him shaking and only held him tighter.  


* * *

  
  
Shepard placed a call to her broker early the next morning,  asking if he was available for a few hours later that day,  she had things she wanted to go over with him since she was currently on the Citadel. A few hours later she was sitting on a stool near his desk, with several documents spread out in front of her and several terminals with companies financial records showing on them. She showed him the companies she wanted to buy into and after going over some of the ones she currently held opted to sell stock in the one company that produced one of the weapons she had been using in the program. It had kept jamming no matter how often it had been repaired.  
  
She also was interested in companies doing research into new technology that in the next few years may be producing thermal clips for weapons. The weapon could keep firing as long as the clips were replaced without needing to let them cool down. What really got her attention was they were trying to make them interchangeable,  not proprietary to each type of weapon.  
  
"Thanks,  Mr. Von,  I appreciate all you have done for me. I'll see you next month." Shepard waved at the Volus as she turned and left the office.  


* * *

  
  
Shepard entered the apartment and heard noises coming from the bedroom she shared with Carius, she went to see what was going on and saw Carius laying in the bed, with Kray injecting something into a small port that Shepard hadn't noticed that had been installed in the softer hide area on the underside of Carius' upper arm. Carius was moaning and shaking,  his talons flexing into the bed leaving gouges in the torn sheet and mattress under him.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" She asked as she drew closer to the bed.  
  
"Shepard, you shouldn't be in here right now. It's a medical thing,  since you're not his bonded mate you need to leave. Please." Kray said to her,  his mandibles tight to his face and not taking his eyes off his brother.  
  
Shepard frowned then backed out of the room as Kray requested,  not understanding what was happening.  
  
"Come on Shepard,  it's just going to be you and me today. Kray needs to stay here and monitor Carius' condition,  and it would be best if you weren't here right now to see this." Kaetus walked up to her as she stood outside of the closed bedroom door.  
  
Kaetus walked with her to the Silver Sun Strip, there was a noodle shop there that one of the guys from C-Sec said had good food. After placing their orders they sat down at one of the small tables outside.  
  
"Kaetus, that was the second time I heard the term bondmate or bonded mate or something like that. Just what is that?" Shepard was stirring her noodles around the bowl waiting for an answer.  
  
"I guess you could call it like a wife or husband. In Turian culture there are several different levels of relationships. There is the casual one,  where two mate for stress relief,  there isn't any emotions evolved, well maybe other than attraction. Unless it's just wanting sex not really even for stress relief. Then there is a more emotional connection, choosing someone for a mate, to be with for more than one time. But they aren't necessarily,  what is the human word," a humming was coming from him as he was thinking, "where you only have one partner. That's not the case with Turians at that level in their relationships. When it's needed we find a temporary partner if the other one isn't available or if the relationship is closer to the next level they would find a sparring partner instead. Then the next level, is when it is becoming more serious, talk about becoming bonded,  living together that type of thing,  and you don't take another partner. Then there is being a bond mate, where the couple claim each other formally and mark each other in a way that tells others that person is not available."  
  
Shepard sat stirring her noodles for a bit longer before starting to eat them, she didn't realize that the relationship between the two of them may not be a monogamous one. She didn't believe in casual sex,  jumping from partner to partner whenever they felt like it. She knew the Turians enjoyed less restrictions on personal freedoms then her people did as long as it didn't interfere with their work or the work of others. But she just couldn't see herself doing that.  
  
"I saw Kray inject something into Carius. Do you know what that was? Is Carius really sick with something? He was fine before we went back to that station. Could he have picked something up from ... another female?" She asked him as he was finishing up his own bowl of noodles.  
  
"He's sick but not in the way you may be thinking. His body is needing to adjust to some modifications that were made to him. It's part of what he will be trained for. That is pretty much all I can tell you, Shepard, and more than I probably should have." Kaetus tossed both of their empty bowls into the trash and they continued to wander along the strip,  stopping into the arcade for a bit. She watched him play one of the Quasar games,  then she wandered over to the claw machine,  watching someone plunking in money and trying to catch something.  
  
Apparently it was harder than it looked if the amount of cursing coming from the scarred man at the controls was any indication. She waited until he gave up,  then read the directions,  apparently there was a mod in there that the guy had wanted. She looked at the machine again and chewed her lip. She put the credits in and when the machine didn't do anything she hauled her foot back and kicked it hard. She cussed as bad as the other guy had done,  then grabbed at the controls when she lost her balance. What she didn't see was the claw drop grabbing a hold of the only orange colored ball on the screen.  
  
A siren went off and lights started flashing on the machine, Shepard jumped back thinking it was some type of alarm telling the owners someone broke the machine. When Kaetus came over laughing and handing her the orange ball that contained the new Assault Rifle mod. She heard the older guy behind her complaining about rigging the machine and it had to be a Salarian that did it.  


* * *

  
  
They went back to the apartment after that. It was quiet when they entered, Kray was sitting at the kitchen table,  several datapads scattered over the top and his omni tool had been hooked up to a terminal. It looked like he was doing research on something so they didn't bother him. Shepard cracked open the door and looked in on Carius who was sleeping,  once again curled up and covered with only a thin blanket.  
  
Kray made a drink for Carius that looked like a really thick shake,  it was green and nasty smelling to her,  but she hoped it made Carius feel better. Kray returned with the near full shake, and an extremely worried look on his face. Turians were not built to go without sustenance for any real length of time. They had no stores of body fat on them anywhere.  


* * *

  
  
Kray helped Carius get cleaned up and they all left to meet the shuttle early. Carius was sitting between them not looking at either of them,  he hadn't said a word to Shepard since they had first arrived,  now a couple of days later they were headed back to the station and she was no closer to learning what was going on.  
  
The next month flew past with Shepard starting to excel in the Officer's training, she seemed to be able to assess the situation and adapt faster than the others,  at times coming up with a completely off the wall strategy that worked. They had taken the candidates along with a few of the other students on a "mission" they set up for training. While the others were busy trying to come up with a bunch of different possibilities Shepard had her people move to the side and worked their way around peeking around corners every once in awhile. One thing the instructors noted was Shepard had sticky fingers when she found mods or credits laying around. Stuffing whatever wasn't nailed down into pockets,  compartments, whatever could hold it. Often times jamming it into her companion's armor as well.  
  
Other groups would pass over the small things trying to stick with weapons, or armor pieces, which were slowing them down or becoming cumbersome. Inevitably by the end of the training mission,  not only would Shepard have finished but rarely would have a severe injury to one of her "crew", she would sacrifice herself to injury first,  usually still able to take out whatever was attacking her. They had been amazed when she started to unload all the stuff she had picked up. "This should be enough to sell and get some better weapons for us, those mods if they are good ones, we keep. We can save credits that way. Anything left over,  can get us armor upgrades and maybe a nice bonus to go out on during shore leave. Fuel for the ship too. No cutting corners unless it's absolutely necessary,  and never with a safety issue."  


* * *

  
  
Carius and Kray opted to stay on the station the next break,  Carius had started to feel better. But still wasn't feeling up to going there. He wasn't being given time to really rest,  he was still going to his classes and whatever that Turian thing he had to do. Usually being supported by Kray when they bothered to come back to the dorm after those sessions.  
  
Rela stayed with Shepard at Kaetus' apartment that weekend. She contacted her Father letting him know she was ok and asked how her Mother was. Her Dad hemmed and hawed skirting around the question to the point where Shepard yelled at him to spit it out.  
  
"She's the same as she was when you were here. I've had a doctor come out to the house. He's got her on some type of medication,  said it was for severe depression."  
  
"Maybe I should just come back home, I got a bit of money. It'll last a little while. I can help take care of her while you run the farm."  
  
Jonathon watched as his daughter ran a thumb across the table while she said it, he knew her so well. He knew she would give up the things she wanted if he asked her,  he also knew she would be completely miserable.  
  
"No, darlin', you worked so hard to get where you are. That is what you were meant for, not this farm. When you get the chance come back and visit us. But you stick with that program, I could see the difference in you when you were here. There was an inner light. You keep it up,  make us all proud. You're Mother will be fine, Kyle's mother comes by with news and helps out around this place when I really need it."  
  
They spent most of the weekend just wondering around,  stopping by the Armax Arsenal simulator and the arcade. Shepard bought a few pieces of chocolate to take back with her.  


* * *

  
  
They were heading into their fifth month of the program now, things started to get even harder,  they had lost 4 of their people so far,  1 went back into the Turian Military voluntarily, he told him that he had reached his limit, it was as far as he felt capable of going. The others just couldn't hack that level of pressure and went home.  
  
Shepard was still excelling now that she had found her niche,  between combat training and the officer's training she felt like she finally belonged. She had continued to go back to the Citadel every month,  stayed with Kaetus at his apartment, sometimes Carius and Kray would come with her, other times it was Kray and Rela.  
  
On one of her visits Kaetus took her to the Citadel Security office where he worked and introduced her around. She struck up a conversation with a Turian that was there visiting his father, a Garrus Vakarian,  he reminded her of Carius somewhat, they got along really well and were becoming fast friends. Every visit back they would hang out,  play games or just talk about what was happening in their lives. Sometimes they would get drunk off their asses and try to sneak around playing cops and robbers after Shepard had explained the childs game to him, that was until one night they were so drunk that Garrus dismantled one of the security drones and reprogrammed it to spew profanity when it registered someone littering.  
  
He sent her a message telling her he had been reassigned to a ship and wouldn't be able to hang with her anymore, but would still write. When she apologized for getting him into trouble he wrote not to worry about it. Seeing the look on Executor Pallin's face when the mech called him a, "varren humping fucking piece of shit" when he accidentally dropped a datapad on the ground in front of it was totally worth it.  
  
Carius was finally starting to act somewhat normal, they danced a few times. Had snuck away once, much to her disappointment were back in their dorm a little over an hour later. He apologized to her,  but said he wasn't feeling up to doing more than just cuddling.  


* * *

  
  
The morning came when her Officer Training class called everyone together,  because they had lost so many people they decided to split the "mission" into two separate ones. Instead of 5 candidates they were down to 4, one left the month before. Each candidate would pick their teams for the first part,  the second part they had to deal with a mission after having members chosen randomly for them. She would have one month to get to know the people she picked before the actual mission.  
  
"As top of the class, Shepard you pick your team of three first." The instructor told her. She carefully thought through her choices,  her first inclination was to pick her three friends. But that wasn't what this was about. She took into account her strengths and weaknesses. She needed a tech expert,  a long ranged expert, and someone that could get in close.  
  
Before she would have chosen Carius for his tech expertise,  but he wasn't in the new tech classes, almost all were combat,  plus with him not being 100% it didn't feel like he would be the best choice. "Rela, you'll be my techie. Kray,  you'll be medic and my short range along with Rela." She thought to her weapons classes, hers were short to medium range but she had taken the rifle's before during that first part, now who had the better performance. "Mercer,  you got sniper and scouting."  
  
Rela and Kray glanced at Carius who was standing there with his mandibles slack in shock that he hadn't been chosen, the three quickly followed Shepard out of the room and back to the dorm. "Rela,  I need for you to make sure every program you got to hack,  overload,  overheat ... anything that could be useful, is up to date. Make sure you can't be hacked as well. Mercer,  make sure you check and double check weapons. If you have cloaking programs make sure they are up to date,  Kray make sure you got everything you need."  
  
As they sat around the small table in the dorm she brought out a list of what is available in the way of weapons and armor along with available mods to them. It took several hours for them to all chose what should be taken, Mercer at first wanted something heavier and have heavier armors since he would have to do scouting. Shepard explained he would need to move quick and silent,  heavy armor would slow him down and make a hell of a lot of noise as he rattled around in that tin can. So they compromised with a medium armor and motorized joint upgrade along with a lower upgrade to the exoskeleton mod since Rela in her light armor would need it more. Shepard accessed the simulator and registered their times for daily scenario practice before letting Mercer go back to his own dorm.  
  
To say Carius was not happy was an understatement. He growled and he threw his armors into the locker before heading to the shower. The others just sighed. They knew she had a valid reason for not picking Carius. But it didn't make it any easier.  
  
The rest of the month he practically ignored her, she didn't push him.  


* * *

  
  
She was barely able to hold it together long enough to back out of the weapons modding facility when she walked in on him and a female turian having sex,  if that was what it could be called. When Rela found her vomiting in the bathroom, she told her she was fine just something had upset her stomach a little. It wasn't until Carius came stumbling back into their dorm smelling of the other female did Rela and Kray realize what had happened. Rela wrapped an arm around Shepard holding her as he stumbled past, the stench of sex fouling the air around them. Shepard held on for as long as she could then started to cry great ragged sobs as her tears soaked her best friend's tunic.  


* * *

  
  
"What the hell did you do, Carius?" Kray yelled at him after dragging him into the shower and threw him under the cold spray. "None of anyone's business,  no one has the right to stop me from doing what I want. I needed relief,  a female offered and I took it."  
  
Kray stared at him, not recognizing the being in front of his eyes. This beast was not his gentle,  fun loving brother anymore. He backed out of the shower and walked to where Carius's armors and packs were,  digging inside. Rela watched as he removed something from one of the slots and pocketed it. He glanced up and shook his head,  his subharmonics telling her what she had been afraid would happen. Carius was gone.  


* * *

  
  
Kray rarely ever came back to the dorm room, Carius had been moved to a separate area. The female he used didn't show back up to her classes and no one could find any reason for her to have left or exactly when she had left. Everything had just disappeared by the next morning.  
  
The month was spent in simulation training, the first few days were the hardest for Shepard. She was dealing with the pain of Carius's betrayal, Kray's absentmindedness and Rela's grumbling about putting her boot up Carius's ass every few minutes.  
  
She rarely saw Carius, but each time she did he was with a different female. Her heart ached, she didn't understand what had happened to him, he wasn't the Carius that had spent his free time with her laughing and dancing anymore. He wasn't the gentle Turian that she had fell in love with, that Carius seemed to have vanished.  
  
Finally she got her group working cohesively, Mercer took the longest to fit in as the other two were used to the way she did things already. By the time the "mission" would be held their team would be ready.  


* * *

  
  
"Mercer,  see that large boulder to the front and to right of our position?" Shepard whispered over her comm unit, "use a cloak,  get to that rock as quickly and quietly as you can. Use that overhanging foliage for camouflage, look around for likely spots the other team are at on their side. Don't fire on them. The rest of us are going to work our way around in the shadows on that left side. The sun won't be in our eyes but will be in theirs. As soon as we are in position, I'll comm you,  by that time your app should be recharged and ready to use again. Pop it and get into sniper position to take out their sniper on my mark."  
  
By the time Shepard's call had come over the comm,  Mercer had already spotted the rest of the opposite team and called out locations to them. Apparently the others were getting impatient and couldn't hold still long enough.  
  
"Acknowledged,  on my mark in ... 3 ... 2 ... 1... now."  
  
Shepard's crew popped out of their cover, their weapons brought to bear in exactly the right areas to pick off most of the opposing team as soon as they stood up, Mercer took out the sniper in the tree which ended the mission. The firefight took all of 3 minutes.    
  
Once back in their dorm after a celebratory party at the club, Shepard received a notice. Captain Anderson requested a vid call from her the following morning.  


* * *

  
  
"Shepard. I have been given the task of informing you that we have selected you to enter the N7 program. You may leave the Unity program if you wish and enter the Alliance spec ops training immediately or finish up there first."  
  
"Sir, permission to speak freely." Shepard waited until she received permission."Sir, I thought only the ones that pass this would become eligible to enter that training. We aren't even halfway done here yet, sir"  
  
Anderson gave her a grin, "Shepard,  your instructors have all said the same thing. You're a natural. While the others will need to finish their training before they can enter,  you are already given the greenlight. You just need to let us know when you want to start the program. Since you are still under the age of 18 we need to inform your parents,  they will need to sign off on this as well."  
  
Shepard shifted from foot to foot,  chewed her lip and thought hard. Did she want to leave her best friend? What about Kray ... and Carius. Her heart gave a lurch when she thought about him. "I would like to finish here sir, learn as much as I can from this program then move to the next. Maybe have a month or two with my family?"  
  
"We can do that. I will let your instructors and the Interplanetary Combatives Training directors know. Congratulations, Shepard. Well done." Anderson gave her a huge smile which she returned before the connection was terminated.  


* * *

  
  
She could barely contain herself until she got back to her dorm room and let out a huge whoop that had Rela looking at her. Kray's head snapped up off the pile of datapads which he had been asleep on,  drool pooling on the topmost pad, and quickly looked around for what had caused that noise.  
  
"I did it! I'm in. I just got accepted into the N7 Spec Ops training program." Her two friends congratulated her, she assured them she was staying here until the end of the program though.  


* * *

  
  
"Dad,  dad,  have they contacted you yet?"

Her grin was ear to ear when he nodded, "yeah, darlin'. Just got the packet yesterday. I'm still reading all the things they sent. Don't you worry none, as soon as I finish reading it, I'll sign and send it back. They only need one parental signature on those papers. I know you worked hard for this and want it. I think you were meant for something great and I'll be damned if we are going to hold you back from this. You just be careful sweetheart, I heard that training can be rough and dangerous. And they also said,  even getting an invite is quite an honor,  especially for one so young."  
  
He took a closer look at her now that he had assured her, "now darlin',  you tell me what has you upset. And none of your fibs girl. A dad can always tell when his little girl is sad."

Shepard's smile slid from her face and she looked down at her hands. "It's Carius. We broke up. After we got back here and he started that new Turian program things started to change. No one will tell me what is going on, just that it's a Turian training program."  
  
"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry to hear that,  he was such a nice boy. And I didn't have to worry about him getting my little girl pregnant." She let out a laugh,  a slight twinkle coming back into her eyes as her father's greatest fear was said. "Things like this happen, Jade. Maybe he just wasn't the one meant for you in the grand scheme of things. Don't you worry none,  one day you will meet someone and if it's the soul meant for yours,  you'll know it."  


* * *

  
  
At the end of the next month, the names were given to each of the Officer candidates. Rela was on her team which caused a huge grin to form on her face, then there was a name she didn't recognize and had to look up. A turian, short range weaponry and another technical person. Ok, she could work with that. She made a few notes on a pad before turning her gaze to the final name on her list. She gave a groan. She recognized the name of that blue eyed turian that seemed to hate her on principal.  
  
She had one week to come to terms with the members of her team. Part of the assignment was not to discuss it with others,  it was supposed to be complete strangers. They just didn't have enough for her to have a full team of ones she didn't work with at some point or another.  
  
The morning for their team assignment came,  everyone gathered into the arena that was set up. She spotted Kray sitting next to Carius on one of the benches and gave a wave. A large barrier was erected and everything grew dim inside, it was the signal to get to the starting area. Shepard had assessed the situation as quickly as she could,  running possibilities in her head as she ran to cover. She started telling the other where to go and what to do on her mark. Two gave their acknowledgment of her orders,  one did not.  
  
The barrier dropped and the whole area filled with smoke to obscure their vision,  forcing them to rely on their scans and communication between team members. "Rela,  move forward on my two, 20 meters. Vargus,  you go left,  on my 10,  25 meters to the concrete barricade, stay low and quiet. Now." She heard both of them moving on her orders. "Nixur, stay on my six. We move slow and easy to the forward barricade 25 meters." She again received no acknowledgement to her orders. Her HUD in her helmet showed her team was gathered so he was there,  just not following orders. She heard a low growl and cussing from Rela, she knew it as well and didn't like it either.  
  
"I will deal with you later Nixur, for now I have an assignment to complete." Shepard growled into the comm then proceeded to work her way to where she would have the clearer view of the battlefield once the smog clears.  
  
Less then a minute later she heard the scream. She swiveled toward the sound, and saw Nixur lift Rela off her feet by her neck and throat. "You traitorous bitch. You drop so low as to actually take orders from this dirty pyjack. I have had enough of this farce. The disgrace you bring to the Turian people by actually befriending this thing. It ends now." The snap of Rela's neck was heard clearly by Shepard who was closest to her.  As soon as Rela's heart stopped the sirens sounded and the air circulation system turned on.  
  
Shepard gave no thought to her own safety but lunged at Nixur, her weapon would do no good it was loaded with simulation rounds. She threw it to the side and took a swing at the big Turian, her fists and feet connecting driving the bastard back from Rela's prone form. She didn't notice the Turian didn't have the regulation gloves on,  but some type of enhanced claws, until they ripped through her armor. Cutting it like a hot knife through butter. She cried out in pain when they ripped through her side.  
  
She staggered back then, shook her head and ran at him. A feral roar was heard nearby but she didn't have time to even wonder what it was when the Turian backhanded her sending her stumbling and falling over her discarded weapon. She rolled to scramble up and then she felt it.  A searing pain rolled across her back forcing another scream from her throat. Her vision started to go black and she saw a huge figure baring down on Nixus, feral cries and screams coming from it. A spray of blue blood landed in front of her, some of it landing on her helmet.  
  
She heard her name being called as she fought the pain,  fought to stay conscious. She saw Kray heading her way his red bag clutched in his hand, watched as the dark figure lashed out at him and Kray stumble then fall to the ground. Her eyes focused on him as he pulled himself along the ground toward her, their outstretched hands almost touching before he finally collapsed and didn't move. She had seen multiple flares of biotics and heard shouts before she could no longer take the pain and darkness consumed her.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

 

Shepard slowly came to, the beeping of machinery loud in the otherwise quiet room. She was laying on her stomach and couldn't move,  her arms and legs weren't responding. She heard one of the machines beep faster and the quiet swish of the door let her know someone had either entered or left.  
  
"Miss Shepard, my name is Doctor Allyson. You are at the Alliance Headquarters Medical Facility in London, England on the planet Earth. Try and stay calm,  you were seriously injured and they brought you here for surgery. You are probably wondering why you can't move,  the injury was to your back and the procedures need for you to remain completely still, so there has been a device implanted temporarily in your nervous system to stop all movement of your extremities. You are not paralyzed. You have functioning limbs,  they just can't move at the moment so that your back can completely heal."  
  
Shepard heard a few more beeps and then the doctor started talking again. "The tubes that are in your throat must remain, the one is regulating your breathing,  the other is so we can feed you. They will remain for the next month as we monitor your progress now that you are awake. If there are no complications then they will be removed so you can regain normal functions. Your family was notified and will be allowed to visit at that time. We are sending them progress reports weekly."  
  
Shepard blinked as a small holo screen was wheeled over in front of her. "Hate to tell you this,  but I'm under orders not to allow you to watch news or anything else. So your father sent me a list of movies that you really like and I put them all on this disk. They will,  hopefully keep you entertained. He also sent along audio books and music disks. Any questions you have are going to have to wait until it's safe to take out those tubes, and I know you will have plenty of them for us. Until then try and get some rest, we will come in to check on you every couple of hours." She turned on the holo screen before she left.  
  
Shepard's mind was racing. What happened to her? Why was she on Earth? Just what was going on? Where was Rela? What happened at the facility? Where was Kray and the others? How long has she been here? The beeps from the machines kept coming faster until a loud alarm sounded. The same doctor rushed back in and injected something into a tube. "I was afraid of this. I knew they shouldn't have woke you up yet. Just relax." Shepard's eyelids drooped and the beeps tapered off as her vision blurred and finally went dark.  


* * *

  
  
Kray stood outside of the guarded door his head and upper body were still bandaged from the raking of Carius' talons. He had stopped filing them down and they had been razor sharp. He could hear the bestial growls and cries from inside the room. The guards on either side of the door would flinch whenever a particularly loud howling scream was let out from the creature within.  
  
He pulled out a vial of green liquid. "Please, he's my younger brother. Let me try. Let me try to fix what they did to him. Our own people did this to him,  they took everything from him to turn him into ... a war machine. Let me try to at least give him back his sanity. He's only 17 years old,  his life had just started. Let me try to give him a bit of it back." He saw both of the guards flick a glance at him then at each other.  The one opened up his omni tool and started to play a game while the other one shifted a bit away from the door and turned his head slightly. Kray didn't waste a second slipping through the door and into the room.  
  
Carius was bound on a bare metal table inside a giant cage. Kray's subharmonics sounded out pain and heartache at seeing what his caring,  loving little brother had been turned into. He moved to the door of the cage and used a hack that he had been given from one of the tech students when he told her what he was attempting to do. The figure on the table let out a growl, his eyes focused solely on Kray as he entered the cage.  
  
Kray moved slowly forward,  using his subharmonics to sound out words of love and trying to project calmness."Carius,  it's me, Kray. It's your brother. I'm here to try and help you. I think I found a way to counteract this. I spent the last 3 months formulating a chemical that should reverse this. At least it should bring back some of you. Calm the feral side. I just need to inject it. I'm not here to hurt you. I love you little brother, so does Mother, she wants me to try this." His voice was monotoned,  calm as he could make it as he edged closer. He had seen the vids that were taken when they had brought Carius to this cell, the way he had ripped the bindings right off the table almost killing another Turian before they could knock him out again.  
  
"This should help calm the raging beast inside you. If it works, this can bring you back to us, Carius." Kray carefully filled the injector he brought with him with the green fluid from the vial. Being careful to stay away from Carius' mouth and teeth that could tear into him, he injected it straight into the port on his underarm then quickly stepped back.  
  
When his fringe and back encountered the bars of the cell he slid down them,collapsing to the floor and waiting for any reaction that Carius had to the substance. He sent up wishes to all the Spirits that his brother would be given a second chance.  
  
Time passed and he injected Carius several more times before the growls started to lessen in strength, going quieter. The snarling stopped and Kray stood up, a look of hope on his face. He injected him once more, seeing Carius no longer thrashing on the table,  his breathing slowing to a more normal rhythm. "Come on Carius,  you can do this, you can come back to us. Spirits,  please come back to us."  
  
A set of green eyes met a set of amber, clouded with confusion, but no longer unfocused with pure, blinding rage.  
  
"Oh, thank the Spirits."  
  
"Kray? What's going on?" Carius' voice was barely above a whisper,  his throat so raw and sore he could barely speak. Kray's mandibles fluttered, "you don't remember?"  
  
"Remember what? Why am I strapped to a table?" Carius was trying to move his arms and legs,  getting frustrated when he couldn't. "Easy little brother. What is the last thing you remember before you saw me just now?" Kray wanted to remove the shackles but didn't have the key and these weren't the electronic kind that could be hacked.  
  
Carius closed his eyes,  his mandibles fluttering and his subharmonics sounding out his confusion at what was going on."I remember ... I remember feeling mad at Babe for not picking me for something. I went ... somewhere... the training room. The next morning they increased the dosage for my stims, they said...",  he jerked his arms again and Kray touched his shoulder trying to calm him.  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"I don't ... something about not reaching my peak yet. Then I woke up here. What's going on?"  
  
Kray's mandibles started to click as he stroked his brother's fringe. "Carius..."  
  
The guards jumped and threw open the door when they heard the scream of "No!" and the heart wrenching cries coming from inside the room. They stood watching as the one Turian tried to comfort the other. Tearless cries of pain, great body wracking sobs as only the word, "Babe" could be made out. They slowly backed out of the room leaving the two alone once again.  


* * *

  
  
The Unity program was quickly and quietly shut down, everyone from the students to the janitorial staff was forced to sign non disclosure agreements. Both the Turian Hierarchy and the Systems Alliance agreed to bury the files and any record of the program so deeply and protected so heavily that no one should be able to ever find out what had happened there.  
  
Kray had Carius moved to a private facility,  he was kept under suicide watch for weeks. He had yet to say more than a few words to anyone other than Kray. His mother had been appalled at what happened to her son. Her sweet son with the carefree laughter was shattered. Kray told her some of what happened. She figured out more of it on her own. She was sad to have never met the woman her son had cared for before the Hierarchy changed him.  
  
His father came to see him once,  stayed for a few minutes then left.  
  
When it was time for Carius to be released his father put in for him to be assigned to a military ship on Palaven. His mother, filed for permanent separation from her husband then petitioned them to have Carius removed from active service, she threatened them with lawsuits. Finally after months of her hounding and threatening them,  reminding them that if it wasn't for them a 17 year old boy wouldn't have been in this situation, they capitulated. He would be sent to the Citadel to serve the mandatory time in a facility to repair mods and equipment. His brother insisted and was set up as a guardian for him, a small medical facility would be funded by the Hierarchy to be built after Carius had become stable enough to be left unmonitored.

 

* * *

  
  
Carius was still having memory problems but it was getting better,  he was told that he would never recover those months that he had lost though. Almost a year after being on the Citadel he wandered past a small club in a section of the ward he usually avoided.  He no longer danced, no longer did anything but work,  talk to the therapist and sat at home. There was a small sign that caught his eye and for some reason he stopped, taking a closer look. "Now hiring male dancers. All species welcome. Apply inside." His mandibles fluttered and he looked up at the name of the club. The Incubus.  
  
Carius took a few steps back from the window then headed toward his small apartment. It was time for his injections and Kray should be there soon from wherever he spent his days.  
  
When Kray arrived he looked tired and worried. Carius didn't say much, just held out his arm for the antidote to be injected. Until the Stims had been completely flushed from his system he would need to keep up with the injections. Kray told him it shouldn't be much longer,  the results were coming back from the blood and tissue tests better each time.  
  
"Kray, on the way back here I passed a new club that is opening soon. They are looking for male dancers. I was thinking ..." Carius' voice faded off as the antidote started to work.  
  
Kray blinked, then let out a small hum. His brother was finally on the road to recovery. Now if only Shepard was able to, but the damage to her... it is taking so long for her to even be able to move.  It was taking everything he had in him to not tell her what happened to Carius and why. It was also hard not telling his brother that his Babe was in the hospital not more than one ward away. He walked to the small counter and took down the canister of Kava making a cup before sitting at the table and wait for Carius to wake back up.  
  
  
***~* Time Rewind .. PoV change *~***  
  
Kray sighed and rolled his shoulders,  he looked at the name on the panel next to the door. Shepard had arrived on the Citadel. It had been 2 and a half months since the attack and according to the records she had spent almost that entire time sedated. They woke her once and had to send her back under sedation. They tried again several days later with better results. By the end of the second month she showed enough improvement to have the tubes removed. First thing she did apparently had been to tell them to get the hell away from her and to find him. He was the only one she wanted near her,  no one else. When they didn't want to cooperate she started yelling,  finally her Father stepped in and told them just exactly who he was. He filed documents to have her transferred as soon as Kray had let them know where he was. When he had read the attached note that had been dictated from her that under no circumstances was he to tell Carius about where she was and what had happened to her,  he let out a soft cry.  
  
She had arrived under heavy sedation just last night. The records were thorough, graphic in their details. He choked on his own bile when he read the reports,  when the attached video and audio files were played. How did she survive? How can she even function?  
  
He walked in and almost vomited. Her once smooth unblemished back was a mass of scars and metal. The dermatoplasty had yet to be done on her, the protein layer couldn't be added until her back was healed more and the lasers could be used to decrease the scar tissue. He would do everything he could to help her. It was the least he could do after everything she had been put through.  


* * *

  
  
Five long and tiring months later they were able to do the procedure,  a new bone weave followed by muscle and skin weaves, then a layer of protein was carefully placed. Once she healed she could then start to regain her mobility. The nerve and muscle stimulator had kept her muscles from atrophying to much but her joints would be stiff. Kray warned her it would be painful and would probably take a while for her to get back into shape. She didn't care,  just that morning Captain Anderson had stopped by,  assuring her that once she was recovered she would be able to start the N7 training. She had worked too damn hard for her to lose out on that program. She had been through too much to just walk away.  
  
She did her best not to scream,  she really did, but the pain was tremendous when they had started to move her joints. Her hard earned flexibility and strength were gone. She was stiff, immovable. For the past 2 months they had tried everything with very little progress. Anderson stopped by for a report and frowned. The ICT directors told him they wouldn't wait for much longer before cutting her loose. She had to show improvement and she had to do it soon.  
  
She had asked Kray about Carius, he told her it was classified,  he couldn't tell her. The pain in her eyes from that almost matched the pain in her eyes when they tried to get her to walk. It cut him to the core,  but he was a good Turian under orders and he would follow them.  He hated it but he would do it,  for now.  
  
Another month passed,  Anderson stopped in and gave her the news. She had one more month to show some type of improvement for mobility, she just needed to show something or they would cut her loose. Everything would be paid for and she would get a small monthly stipend but would be removed from the program.  
  
She waited until he left her hospital room then let out a screech and a string of profanity that he could hear clear at the end of the hall as he waited for the elevator to open.  


* * *

  
  
The nurse looked around before she entered the young girl's room. She had heard her screeching then after she stopped cussing she could hear the crying from within the room and it broke her heart. "Miss Shepard. Listen,  I know you don't know me, but I know someone that might be able to help. She is a doctor at one of the small clinics, but ... well she sometimes will help people that has trouble with some mobility issues after small injuries. Maybe ... maybe you can give her a call. It can't hurt and it just might help." She transferred the information to a data pad and handed it to the girl.  
  
Kray saw the tear tracks on Shepard's face and wondered what happened. It didn't take her long to tell him, after he let loose with a string of Turian curses she handed him the datapad and asked him to have Kaetus run a check on that doctor. If she was legit she wanted her to come immediately.  


* * *

  
  
"Miss Shepard? I am Doctor Sitara Patil, I received your message. Can you please tell me why you asked for me personally?" The soft but heavily accented voice of the female brought Shepard out of a light doze. When she opened her eyes she saw a slightly older woman wearing a brilliant set of robes in orange and pink,  a long matching sheer cover graced her head. Shepard's eyes were drawn to the small dark circle that was precisely placed on the woman's forehead.  
  
Shepard pointed to the data pad that had a copy of her records. "I need your help. One of the nurses said you might be able to do what the other doctors have tried for the past couple of months and have failed to do. Help me to move,  to walk again."  
  
The woman picked up the file then sat on the chair, she spent the next hour reading the file. When she was done she stood and laid the datapad back on the small table and approached the bed. "May I see what I would be working with?" Shepard nodded and the woman pulled the sheet down, and gently ran her hands over Shepards hips and knees. Down her calf muscles to her feet. Frowning. "I need to turn you over." She waited for Shepard to tell her she was ready then reached for the controls of the bed. Shepard groaned, hiss and gave a cry that she tried to muffle as the woman ran her hand over her back,  down her thighs to her heels,  before turning her back over.  
  
"Your muscles are too tight and your ligaments and tendons are shortened. The muscles are severely knotted, no one has been giving you massage? From the reports all that was stated was nerve and muscle simulators."  
  
"No,  they don't do that. They come in and hook up a machine for about thirty minutes then get me out of bed,  wheel me to the therapist who pulls me up and tries to get me to walk."  
  
Shepard heard a tch sound from the woman. Kray came into the room and introduced himself. The doctor told her she would help but would need his assistance. He would need to learn to manipulate her muscles and spine to relieve pressure and to relax the knotting. She would show him and they would work together over this next month. Then they would see where to go from there. Shepard started to tell her that she needed to be moving sooner. "I am sorry Miss Shepard,  but you will not heal if you push this. They have let it go for too long,  it is why your body is so sore and stiff. One month."  
  
At the end of the month they were able to flex her legs and feet with much less pain. Anderson said it bought her wiggle room. He would tell them she is improving but needed a bit more time. Kray and the doctor kept up the massages until finally the doctor said she was ready. Slowly she taught her yoga, even slower was her improvement.  
  
***~***  
  
Kray closed his omni tool when he heard Carius start to stir. He got up and helped his brother to bed before he went to his own home. He applied for a medical license addendum to include Human Massage and Spinal Manipulation. Attached the document that Doctor Patil had given him and sent it to the Council medical board. Over the next few months Shepard would need to prove that her mobility was at a level that she could attend the first year of N7 training. She was out of the regular hospital and staying in Doctor Patil's guest room at least,  she seemed much more relaxed there. He sighed and climbed into his bed,  tomorrow would be the first day that he would take her to the C-Sec firing range, Kaetus got them permission for one hour. Hopefully she retained muscle memory enough to pass at least basic requirements.  
  
When he got back Carius was sitting on the couch with a datapad on his lap. "What do you have there, Carius?" His brother gave a slight jump the hesitantly told him it was an application for a dancer. He cleared his throat when he told him it was for working in an all male strip club. Something the human's had back on Earth and were opening up one here, someplace for people that weren't all that interested in only seeing Asari or women.  
  
Kray let out a hmm. "You're of age, Carius. But you still have another 2 years on your mandatory service for the Hierarchy. But maybe part time? One or two nights a week."  
  
"Yeah ... the Hierarchy...",  Carius turned his attention back to the datapad.  


* * *

  
Shepard was still having a hard time with running and jumping,  her body would become stiff and sore,  she was barely able to pass the military basics for entry. But when she did, it brought her one step closer to being able to get into the program. Now she could take all the time she needed to get back on track. As long as she showed improvement in her monthly assessment she was good to go.  
  
Kray and Kaetus invited her out to dinner to celebrate. They went back to their favorite restaurant who remembered Shepard and made sure to place everything in separate bowls for her. As they were walking her back to Doctor Patil's home she asked him once again about Carius. "He is doing better, he now has a part time job dancing at a club."  
  
"Oh." Shepard's feet started dragging and Kray looked at her. He made the decision to tell her ... tell her everything so she would finally get some closure and be able to move on.  
  
When they arrived he helped her back to her room and sat her down, sitting on the chair opposite her he told her everything. Told her about Carius's memory loss about remembering nothing for those last few months. She cried for hours after he had left,  then buried her pain. What was done couldn't be undone. She may still love him in some ways,  but wasn't in love with him like she used to be.  


* * *

  
  
Some of the female recruits invited her to this club they had heard about,  The Incubus,  it was supposed to be filled with hot guys. She laughed and declined but they wouldn't stop bugging her so she finally agreed. She was having a hard time that night. Her back had spasmed after she had got back to the hotel room. Basic had been killer on her back,  what she needed was to go see Kray to have him work on it not go to a club. Even though she worked them everyday her muscles had begun to knot and cramp up recently, sometimes to the point she could barely move.  
  
When they walked in the first thing they noticed was it indeed was filled with hot guys, all of them dancing on tables,  poles or stages. And all of them were in various stages of being undressed. "Hooollly Shiit!", one of the recruits squealed then headed for the table closest to one of the human males who had just ripped his shirt into shreds to reveal a set of abs and a chest so well defined that it would make a marine jealous. Shepard let out a snort then slowly made her way to a booth in a darkened area that seemed to be empty of dancers.  
  
She let out a sigh and slid into it, placing an order for a bowl of house special ramen and a beer. She was joined by one of the slightly older recruits and they sat eating and just looking around. A small spotlight lit up above their table and all of a sudden a Turian male jumped up on the table and started to dance to the music playing from the speakers behind their heads. Shepard's mouth gaped open, she would recognize that body anywhere even with her not being able to see his purple clan markings.  


* * *

  
  
Carius let out a sigh, he still had over another year before he could leave that facility and come to dance full time. He had become happier and more relaxed these past few months. The club was a hit with both females and males and he had a steady stream of customers. His tables were usually occupied and he was requested for private shows often.  
  
Once the antidote had stopped needing to be administered they found out that those damn stims had an unexpected and unwelcome side effect. He was constantly needing sex, there was nothing that had worked to bring him back under control. It wasn't stress relief he needed,  he needed it to keep the beast in check. If he went too long he started to lose control and became rough with his partner when he went for one. Usually needing Kray to step in to force the antidote into him and knocking him out. He was disgusted with himself,  for what he had become. But at least this job helped somewhat.  
  
When he came to work he noticed one of his tables had a couple of human women sitting at it. So he quickly changed into his dancing clothes and went to work. Not even bothering to look at the women he jumped up on the table and started his routine. "Carius?" He froze in mid strip of his tunic. It couldn't be. Not here... not now. His head dropped and he finally looked at his customers. "Babe?"  
  
After their initial shock at seeing each other after such a long separation he jumped back down off the table and slid into the booth beside her. "Where have you been? I - I tried to contact you,  to apologize. No one would tell me where you were."  
  
"I was in the hospital. Then after I was released I was accepted into basic. I just now got back to the Citadel on shore leave. What about you? Kray told me that you started to dance at a club. I just didn't realize it was literal. When did you start to strip?" Neither one noticed the other recruit slip away from their table.  
  
They spoke for a while then he told her he had to get back to work, maybe they could talk again later. She was reluctant but agreed. When she went to get up from the booth her back seized and she froze, the pain made her gasp and Carius whirled around. "Babe?"  
  
"My back, I can't move." She was gasping and hissing in pain, one of the other recruits saw and hurried over, reached into Shepard's pack withdrawing a vial and autoinjector. She jabbed it against Shepard's thigh and held onto her arm, while she stuffed the autoinjector back in the bag. "I got ya, Shep. Just hold on."  
  
"What the Spirits is going on?" Carius walked over and stood beside Shepard. The recruit looked up at him. "It's her back. She gets these awful spasms from a back injury and can't move. All of us know about it and know about the injector." Shepard let out a hiss and started to move to a close by table. The other woman yanked out the chair and helped Shepard to sit. She opened her omni tool and sent a message.  
  
Carius could see the pain she was still in etched on her face. The whiteness around her lips, the brows furrowed with the tiny lines on her forehead. He made a quick decision and ran to talk to his boss. By the time he returned the pain must have lessened enough for her to attempt to stand. The rest of the women must have come with her were gathered around the table and tried to help her up. "Come on let's get you back to the hotel."  
  
"That won't be necessary, Babe will be coming back with me." Carius started to put his hand on her when one of the women grabbed his wrist and twisted, "just who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"It's alright, Jenny. Carius is something like family to me, I've known him for years. His brother is my therapist."  
  
Shepard didn't see how Carius drew in his mandibles when he realized that all this time Kray had known where she had been and never told him. "You're coming back to my place, I'll call Kray and he'll fix this."  


* * *

  
  
He helped Shepard to sit on the couch then placed a call to Kray, telling him that Shepard was in pain and laying on his couch. He waited until Kray showed up to start yelling at him about not telling him where she was and what exactly had happened to her. About just how badly she had been hurt.  
  
After manipulating her back he told Carius everything he knew.  
  
"Then why is she still in such pain. Why hasn't this got better for her."  
  
"It's not as easy as that Carius, her back was almost destroyed. There are metal pieces that are holding her spine together. Bones had to be replaced with metal. It's a Spirits blessing that she can even walk."  
  
Carius sat on the floor next to the couch where Shepard was asleep and Kray sat on the chair next to them.  


* * *

  
  
The next day Carius and Shepard talked, and she told him how it was yoga that had enabled her to be able to move as well as she did. But she wasn't yet qualified to join the N7 program,  but she's getting closer. He asked her what yoga was then she showed him and he let out a snort. Kray had moved to help stretch out her muscles during the short routine that she had showed him, all of a sudden he found himself on the floor and Carius had a hold of Shepard's legs. She let out a light cry as he started to move the muscles differently, stretching and pulling on them.  
  
"Dancers are limber, our muscles are longer and stronger and need movements that can accomplish that. You want to get back to normal? I'll make sure you get there."  


* * *

  
  
A week past with Carius working on her every chance he had, after work at the facility and sometimes before he went to work at the club. They had begun to talk and finally both of them told the other everything that had happened to them, told each other their feelings about what happened. Carius let out a cry when she told him she could never love him that way again. She choked back tears when he told her of the side effects of what was done to him.  
  
The night before she went back to the training facility, he touched her cheek. His eyes filled with pain and sorrow, for the hurt he unintentionally caused her. They were also filled with a look of love and longing. She stroked his mandible and moved into his arms.  


* * *

  
  
She would spend every leave with Carius after that,  he would work her muscle groups and started to teach her to dance again, this time using the stripping pole for balance. She was amazed at just how many muscles were moved during those dances,  and how easy it became to lose herself in the movements and music. It was a slow process but she was getting back to her old self, her flexibility was improving, the spasms were lessening in strength and occurrences. The two of them had reached an agreement and their bond once again started to grow stronger. He knew he would never have her heart again. But what love she could give him would sustain him while she was away for those weeks she had to return to training.  
  
Her orders came in and she had been temporarily assigned to the Citadel's recruitment office. She was still not 100%,  but she had shown vast improvement. They were hoping that she could be ready in the next few months. They had a mission she would be perfect for if she could just make sure her back would be ok. She went in to see Kray now that his medical facility was finally finished.  
  
He took scans of her back and finally saw the main cause of her ongoing back issue. Some of the metal pieces had come loose and misaligned. She went in for surgery and once they reattached those pieces and made sure the others were still secure, her pain was noticeably less. He manipulated her spine and aligned it. Carius made her a new dance routine and Doctor Patil was thrilled at her improvement from when she first met her. She introduced her to an instructor who taught her new routines now that she had more mobility and flexibility.  
  
The day came where she had to tell Carius she was shipping out and would be gone for months. After that her N7 training would begin. The others kept telling him that he needed to ask her to bond with him, but he couldn't. Not after all he did,  and knowing without her there to keep the beast at bay he couldn't be faithful to her.  
  
The morning she shipped out the three Turians walked with her to the docks,  not just to say goodbye but the other two went along in case Carius had a breakdown. It had taken Kray almost an hour to get Carius to let her go to get ready. It took them another 30 for him to let her go to board her ship. They stayed with him as he clutched the railing staring at her ship, his subharmonics sounding out his grief.  


* * *

  
  
The years of her N7 training past in a flash, every shore leave was spent on the Citadel. Always with the Turians,  sometimes all of them were together,  other times it was only one or two. She had laughed when on one of the leaves she ran into Garrus, who was now part of C-Sec, arresting someone for littering. Their friendship resuming as if those long years hadn't happened. Getting drunk and playing pranks or just talking. Seeing who could get the highest score on some of the online games they played.  
   
One morning she showed up at Carius's door,  her eyes bloodshot and face tear streaked. Her father died from a heart attack while working on the farm. Her mother, who never fully recovered from the depression she had fallen into,  simply got up the next morning and walked from the house toward the woods. Kyle's father found what was left of her several hours later, she had walked right into one of the packs of wild dogs that still roamed the area.  


* * *

  
  
Shepard had just returned from one of her missions when she gave him the news,  she had a new assignment. She was to be XO on that Turian and Human collaboration vessel that everyone had heard about. Captain Anderson asked for her personally. They all went out for dinner to celebrate.  


* * *

  
  
Kaetus was standing in front of Kray's door ringing the chime over and over until Kray answered the door. "Get dressed, Shep is here and there's trouble brewing. It's not looking good. Garrus is pissed about something, Pallin is running around and dodging questions more then usual. The human ambassador is causing a scene at the tower. And Kray, Nihlus, the Turian Spectre that we watched getting on board with Shepard,  is dead. No one knows how or why, but Garrus kept mumbling something about Saren Arterius as he was using the database."  
  
"Where is Carius?" Kray was throwing on clothes as he yelled the question to his cousin. "He's not answering his door or messages." Kray let out a sigh as they ran for the door.  


* * *

  
  
The two Turians watched as Shepard was accepted as the first human Spectre, their mandibles lax at first,  then they were two of the loudest with their congratulations. Kray's eyes didn't miss the way the human male that was part of Shepard's team stayed near her,  his eyes flicking toward her often.  
  
Less then a week later they were given a tour of Shepard's new apartment in one of the most sought after buildings in the Presidium. Two days later she was back chasing Saren,  this time they saw Garrus following her on board and they breathed a little easier. He would make sure she was watched over. Carius managed to make it that morning after Kray kicked the whore that had almost talked her way into moving in with Carius out the door. He shoved Carius under the shower scrubbing him so hard that Carius swore his plates were going to be worn away.  
  
He stumbled and almost fell when Kray told him what had happened to Shepard while he was wallowing in bed. He also warned him once more that if he wanted her he better ask her to bond. Carius told him then about the arrangement,  about how he couldn't bond with her and wouldn't because he couldn't be the mate she needed. Then he cockily told his brother that he knew she wouldn't give him up, they would be together as often as they could. Kray shook his head wanting to warn him about the human male but held his tongue, his brother wouldn't listen anyway.  


* * *

  
  
Shepard called a family night and had sent Kaetus' pajamas to the station so he would be able to bring them with him after he got off work. He made the mistake of opening the box in the middle of the precinct. He refused to talk to her for the rest of the time she was on the station. She made it up to him by taking him to the noodle bowl and treating him to whatever he wanted. He ended up at the clinic with severe stomach pains. They gave him a levo bowl by accident. He glared at her as if it was all her fault.  


* * *

  
  
Shepard began bringing some of her crew to the Club and one night Carius whispered to her how he wanted to see her naked on the bed of the Normandy, how he wanted their scent to fill the room. Shep chewed her lip and thought about it then agreed. A few minutes before they got up to go to the ship they both noticed the Doc sneaking away with one of the new Turian dancers,  Maylan. They followed them at a distance and saw they had the same idea.  


* * *

  
  
Shepard was sitting at the mess hall table in shock about what she was just told. Kaidan told her how he felt about her. How he wanted to be with her, he understood she would never break regs. But there was always shore leave and vacations. He was offering her more then she had for a long time now. A more stable relationship. He hinted at permanency once this whole Saren hunt was over. She didn't tell him yes,  she also didn't tell him no.  
  
The next time she was on leave she gathered the three turians to the apartment. She gave them a warning, told them what was going on and to be prepared for them. At first they didn't understand. Then they didn't want to believe. Shepard started yelling at them getting angrier by the minute. After Kray calmed her down they listened to her story once again and finally understood that the Council was once again hiding things. They would be ready for anything. Carius was nervous. He wasn't sure if he could fight without turning to the stims. Kray promised him that he would watch over him as they sat in Carius' apartment that night after leaving Shepard's place.  


* * *

  
  
She was grounded,  they actually had the nerve to lock down the Normandy. She threw some of the stuff from her locker into her bag. She let out a near silent cry then turned sitting with her back against the lockers. A booted foot appeared in her field of vision,  followed by a strong hand,  a male human hand that pulled her up and into an embrace.  
  
Captain Anderson wanted to see them at one of the clubs, Joker's announcement came just as she almost kissed Kaidan. She was appalled, not only was she close to breaking regs but she had yet to tell Carius that she would not be seeing him anymore. She had put it off, not wanting to hurt him, not exactly sure if Kaidan was a male she wanted to get involved with or not. But he dangled the idea of a real relationship in front of her. In that moment she decided to take it. She would have to tell Carius and tell him immediately.  
  
Carius wouldn't answer his door or his messages, she sent requests over and over,  finally she was out of time. She would be hijacking the Normandy in less than an hour and had to get back on board. She took a skycab to Kray's apartment. He took one look at her face and knew why she was there. "I won't be going to the club anymore. I can't be with Carius anymore. He isn't answering the door or messages. Tell him goodbye for me when he decides to come up for air from whoever he is with this time. I am going to Ilos, if I don't make it back just be prepared for anything. Bye, Kray." She turned from the doorway and didn't look back when he called her name.  
  
Kray almost ran the entire way to Carius' apartment. Once more dragging him away from one of the women that he picked up from the club. After throwing her out with barely enough time to dress, Kray turned to him, a scowl on his face. "Shepard was here, the Council tried to stop her again,  she's stealing the Normandy. Carius, she's trying to find Ilos... she may not make it back. She was trying to reach you for hours and you wouldn't answer her. She's gone, Carius. She had a message for you. "Tell him I can't see him anymore,  that I won't be going to the club anymore." I warned you. I told you to bond with her before that human could work his way into her heart. You wouldn't listen. You lost her this time and noone or nothing to blame but yourself."  
  
Carius stood for a minute before falling to his knees a keening wail coming from him. His shout of "Babe" echoed through the small apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Fin~
> 
> Hopefully this fills in any gaps, answers any lingering questions about why they are as close as they are in the main story.


End file.
